Gathering of Heroes
by Xardion
Summary: A multiple crossover of heroes from anime and videogame titles. The final chapter! Please R
1. Cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Street Fighter, Ronin Warriors, Mortal Kombat, Tekkaman Blade, Final Fantasy VII, Bio-Booster Armor Guyver, Tekken, Tenchi Muyo, or Megaman X (Can you imagine the lawsuit?) But Xardion and the comic Gemador are owned by me so don't steal them please.

AN: First, let me start by saying that I have totally lost my mind on this one. Second, this is a really old fanfic I created, but never put on the net. So as a result, I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I have a clue. Also, due to the different people, this fanfic will randomly be put on each of their categories every chapter so everyone can get a chance to read it. Anyway…

**Cast…**

Goku- Dragonball Z- Anime

Greatest Attack(s)-Kamehameha, Genki Dama(Spirit Bomb)

Weapon(s)-None

Story: The main good guy in DBZ. Goku is from an alien race called the Sayians who possess a great ability to fight. Goku is a friendly, but naïve person. But when people are threatened, he is there to fight for them.

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Vegeta, Freeza, Cell, Majin Buu

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Krillain, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Choazu, Trunks

Ryu- Street Fighter- Videogame

Greatest Attack(s)-Shin-Shoryuken

Weapon(s)-None

Story: One of the main warriors of Street Fighter. Ryu was raised by a martial artist named Gouken. He travels around the world, seeking new fighters and perfecting his own skills. Ryu is a quiet, but nice person. However in his fights, he becomes cold and calculating, finishing off his opponents as swiftly as possibly.

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Ken, M. Bison, Akuma, Gill, Sakura, Sagat, Chun-Li (I think)

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura, Rose, Guy, Dan

Ryo of the Wildfire- Ronin Warriors- Anime

Greatest Attack(s)-Flare Up Now! (Wildfire armor), Rage of Inferno! (Inferno armor)

Weapon(s)-Wildfire Swords, Soul-swords of Fervor

Story: The unofficial leader of the Ronin Warriors. He was the first of the Ronins to appear along with his pet tiger, Whiteblaze to fight the evil Dynasty. He possesses the armor of wildfire and later obtains the white armor of Inferno. He is often rash and easily angered, but only because he doesn't to see his friends suffer. 

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Talpa, Lady Kayara, Saber-Strike (I couldn't resist), Netherworld

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye, Mia, Yui, Whiteblaze

Liu Kang- Mortal Kombat- Videogame

Greatest Attack(s)-None

Weapon(s)-Dragon Sword

Story: The immortal champion of Mortal Kombat after the defeat of Shang Tsung. Liu Kang possesses incredible fighting skills and swift attacks. He is also responsible for defeating Shao Kahn and saving the Earthrealm on many occasions.

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Goro(I'm not sure), Quan Chi

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Kung Lao, Kitana, Johnny Cage, Jax, Sonya, Sub-Zero (I think), Rayden

Tekkaman Blade- Tekkaman Blade- Anime

Greatest Attack(s)-Voltekka, Blastor Voltekka (Shin Blastor mode)

Weapon(s)-Lancer (equipped with boomerangs and can separate into two lancers), Energy Wire, Voltekka Cells

Story: Tekkaman Blade is a young man that goes by the name D-Boy. Together with the Space Knights, he fights against the alien invaders known as the Radham with the powers they forced upon him. Although he is a solitary type, he accepts the help of other, even though he doesn't want any to get hurt in his fights.

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Darkon(Omega), Saber(Evil), Radham

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Star(Aki), Ringo,( Don't remember), Honda, Yumi, Natasha, David, Space Knights

Cloud Strife- Final Fantasy VII- Videogame

Greatest Attack(s)-Omnislash

Weapon(s)-Buster Sword

Story: A former member of SOLDIER, he now works for the rebel group Avalanche as a mercenary. His battles with Shin-Ra and his rivalry with Sephiroth have made him a very powerful fighter, equipped with a massive Buster Sword.

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Sephiroth, Jenova

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Tifa, Barret, Cid, Aeris, Red, XIII, Yuffie, Vincent, Zack

Guyver I- Bio-Booster Armor Guyver- Anime

Greatest Attack(s)-Mega-Smasher

Weapon(s)-Vibro-Blades, Sonic Emitters, Head Laser, Mega-Smasher Cells

Story: One a young student, Sho Fukamachi was accidentally transformed when he encounter the Guyver unit and changed into Guyver I. Since then, he has fought deadly monster zoaniods sent by the Chronos Corporation in order to protect his friends.

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Chronos Corporation, Guyver III

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Guyver III, 

Jin Kazama- Tekken- Videogame

Greatest Attack(s)-Raijinken, Six-Gates of Hell

Weapon(s)-None

Story: The son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. His mother was killed by Ogre and he joined the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 3 under the tutelage of his grandfather Heihachi. At the end, Heihachi turned on him and he managed to escape. He resurfaced in the 4th tournament to erase the last line of the Mishima bloodline.

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Kazuya, Heihachi, Hwaorang, Orge

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Xiaoyu, Hwaorang, Jun (Tekken 4 ending)

Tenchi Masaki- Tenchi Muyo- Anime

Greatest Attack(s)-Lighthawk Sword

Weapon(s)-Tenchiken, Lighthawk Wings

Story: Tenchi Masaki is a young man who experiences many extraordinary events ever since his encounter with the space pirate/ghost/demon Ryoko. Ever since then, he battled powerful beings and creatures all the while warding off the girls living with him. He is half human and half Juraian, capable of summoning three lighthawk wings.

Rival(s)/ Enemies-Kagato, (Sorry, I know there are more, but I can't remember them right now.)

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Ryoko, Ayaka, Sasami (Tsunami), Washu, Mihoshi, Kyone, Ryo-oh-ki

Megaman X- Megaman X- Videogame

Greatest Attack(s)-Nova Strike, Super-charged X Buster

Weapon(s)-X Buster, Z-Saber

Story: Dr. Light's greatest creation. X slept in a capsule until awakened by Dr. Cain. A Maverick Hunter, X fights against destructive robots and their leader, Sigma. Along with his friend and fellow Maverick Hunter, Zero, X has managed to defeat Sigma numerous times.

Rival(s)/ Enemies- Sigma, Gate, Zero, Mavericks

Allies(s)/ Friends(s)-Zero, Alia, Douglas, Signas

Xardion- Gemador- My-soon-to-be-comic/anime

Greatest Attack(s)-?????

Weapon(s)-?????

Story- ?????

Rivals/ Enemies-?????

Allies/Friends-?????

(Note: Yes, I myself will also participate in this. Let none stand before my might!)

The cast has been introduced. The table has been set. Now let us begin!


	2. The gathering

Disclaimer: Same as before. See lengthy disclaimer.

Intro. 1

_Mt.____Poaztu__..._

"Come on, Goten. You can do better than that."

The child Sayian charged at his father with blinding fury. But in the end, he was smacked down to the grass. He slowly straightened up off of the ground.

"No fair."

Goku floated down by him, "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll beat me one day. Huh?"

Standing by a nearby tree, a hooded figure was looking at them. He began to come near to them. 

"Greetings Goku."

"Huh? Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The figure stopped moving, his face still unseen beneath the hood, "I know a lot about you, Goku. Your victory over Majin Buu was excellent. You are the greatest warrior in this universe."

"Hey, how do you know about that? And what do you mean in this universe?"

"Heh, you'll do just fine."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

_Secluded __Waterfall__, __Japan___

_As long as there is breath in my body, I will continue to fight._

"I'm glad you think so."

Ryu blinked in surprised and turned around. There, a robed hooded figure stood behind him.

 "The legendary Ryu. We meet at last."

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say someone who likes a good fight."

Ryu clenched his fists, "If you're challenging me, I accept."

The figure gave a short laugh, "I'm glad you say so."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

_Koji Estate__, __Japan___

Five boys were gathered outside of the house, talking to each other.

"So what are you going to do, Ryo?"

Ryo thought briefly, "Well, I'm going to go to college in a few months."

Kento looked over to him, "That sounds good, but isn't it going to be tough?"

Ryo smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it. Compared to the Dynasty, college sounds pretty tame."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Sage agreed

"I don't know."

That response came from a hooded figure that was sitting atop a tree.

 "I hear those exams are a nightmare."

Ryo looked up at the visitor, "What the...? Who are you?"

"Do not fear. I am not from the Dynasty, Ryo of Wildfire."

"Hey, how do you know who I am? Huh?"

The dark figure jumped down and stood before them. As he did, a blue symbol glowed within the darkness of the hood. At the same time, Ryo's kanji virtue glowed on his forehead.

"I see. Our powers are somewhat similar."

"Who are you?"

"You will know in time. But right now..."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

_Temple of Light__, __China___

"Thank you, but my place is here as Earths champion of Mortal Kombat."

"Then I wish you well, Liu. Farewell."

The portal closed and the Edenian princess disappeared, leaving Liu Kang alone.

"Farewell, Princess Kitana."

"That must have been hard." 

Liu Kang turned to meet a cloaked figure behind him. The figure did not move, but stood against the wall.

"But you are Earths champion. Shinnok's defeat is not a task any mortal could do. Your victory over the fallen elder god was truly an amazing feat, Liu Kang."

"Who are you? And how do you know all of this?"

"You'll know soon enough."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

_Beach outside Space Knight HQ_

D-Boy stood alone on the beach, contemplating the event that unfolded over the past few months.

_So it's over. No, not completely. Even without a leader, the Radham will continue to attack. I just wish I could do something about it. But without my crystal, I can't become Blade anymore. Aki and the others think I should just relax and let them handle it. But I feel so...helpless._

"You should listen to your friends." 

The green-haired man turned to meet a darkly cloaked figure standing beside him, looking out into the water.

"Right now, that is the best course of action. You must be patient."

D-Boy examined him cautiously, "Who are you?"

"Stay calm. I am not Radham, not am I a tekkaman."

D-Boy narrowed his eyes, "Something doesn't feel right about you."

"Well, I'm not exactly from around here, D-Boy. Or do you prefer Tekkaman Blade?"

"Who are you?"

The figure strode forward toward the water, "A person who understands you. What it's like. Although I never lost my memory before. But enough about me. You are the main concern."

"What do you want?"

The figure suddenly turned sharply, "Blade. And I will get him."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

**_____________________**

****

_The first five have been gathered. Time for the next set._


	3. The gathering pt 2

Disclaimer: Same as before

Intro. 2

_Midgar__ (or what's left of it anyway)_

A small group of people walked into the city. Despite what happened, the city still stood, just barely.

Yuffie examined the area, "Man, this place is trashed."

"Yeah, no question. Being beneath both Meteor and Holy must have been terrifying for these people." Tifa agreed.

Cid lit his cigarette, "It's amazing they all survived this."

Red XIII added, "The influence of the Lifestream, no doubt."

Cloud came forward, "We all were lucky to survive all of this. But at least it's finally over."

"For now, Cloud Strife. But who knows what the future has in store for you?"

Everyone all turned around to see a dark hooded figure standing on top of one of the ruins.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

The figure jumped down, "Come now. The guy that defeated the mighty Sephiroth? I'm surprised more do not know about you."

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped forward slightly, "A good question. But the answer will come later. Until then..."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

_Deserted __Forest__, __Mt.____Fuji___

Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!

The monster had lunged at Guyver I, but that proved to be a mistake as Guyver III appeared and sliced it in half with his vibro-blade.

Ugggggghhhh!!!!

The creature fell apart and its carcass slumped on the ground. The two guyvers joined up and began to move away when Guyver I's sensor orb shifted. Both guyvers turned, but the only thing there was a man cloaked in dark robes and hood.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

The dark guyver grunted, "Identify yourself."

"Calm down Makishima. I'm not from Chronos."

Guyver III didn't stand down, "A likely story. If that was true, how do you know who I am?"

"I know a good deal about you and the guyvers. That is why I am here."

"Oh?"

"I was looking for you, Guyver I. Or do you prefer Sho Fukamachi?"

At this, Guyver I stood straight, "Who are you? Why are you looking for me?"

"Because you are strong. And because you and I have a little business to attend to."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

Brisbane, Australia

A young man in a hood was training himself on the punched bag. His punches reflected the turmoil and suffering within him.

_They must be stopped. I have to end it once and for all._

"But in destroying the evil, will you become the devil yourself?" Jin abruptly stood and turned to find a man in dark robes and hood much like his, standing behind him.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you. At least not yet, Kazama."

"You know me?"

"I know about you, yes. Your childhood, you training, your battles, even your suffering. You've had a tough life, Jin. It is amazing that you are still pure of heart."

The young man looked down sadly, "Am I?"

"That's for you to discover."

Jin straightened back up, "Who are you?"

"Someone you will know in time. But for now..."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

_Masaki Estate__, __Japan___

Tenchi Masaki was just leaving on his way to the fields when a transparent object appeared behind him.

"Oh Tenchi, can't you stay a little longer?"

Tenchi struggled, "Come on Ryoko. I have to go to work."

The blue-haired space pirate held him tighter, "Oh, pleeeeeaaaasssssseeeeee?"

"Ryoko, that is enough." Coming from out the house was Princess Aieka. "Release Lord Tenchi right this instant."

Ryoko turned to her with a grin, "Now, now Aieka. There's no need to be jealous."

"Jealous? Me?"

"Of course. After all, he went to save me from Kagato so it must be love."

The Jurian princess began to seethe, "That's it. I've had enough of you. You need to be taught a lesson."

"And who's gonna teach me? You?"

Grrrrrrrrr electricity sparks Both women are now face-to-face.

"How do you deal with it Tenchi? Living with all of these women?"

Tenchi turned to his side to meet a robed man standing there, a dark hood covering his face.

"Oh, who are you?"

"Just a guy that wonders how you can handle all of this."

Tenchi shrugged, "Well they aren't bad. In fact they're really good people. Even Ryoko and Aieka. But when they start fighting..."

The hooded figure grinned, "Well, it's time to give you a break."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

_Ruined wasteland, __Eurasia__ crash site_

A familiar blue Maverick Hunter examined the destruction caused by both Eurasia's crash and the recent battles with Gate and Sigma.

_Well, Sigma is gone for good, but so is Gate. I wonder how Alia is doing? And Zero, where did you disappear to?_

"Those are good questions, X." X turned to see a familiar dark-cloaked figure wearing a hood.

"But the answers are not as easy to find."

"Who are you?"

"For the time being, my identity is not important. But your power is."

"My power?"

The figure strode forward, "The near limitless power you possess and makes you one of the best Maverick Hunters. Much like your friend, Zero."

"What do you want with me?"

"For the moment, you."

**_Shrrraaaannnnggggg_****_!!!!!_**

_____________________

_Unknown_

In a shaded area, the same dark-cloaked figure is in a room alone, looking out a window. His hood is removed, but it is too dark to see his face. Behind him, another figure enters, female. She has jade-green eyes and blue hair, some of it being feathers. She is wearing similar robes, but lighter. She approaches him.

"So you brought them all here."

The dark one nodded, "Yes. The greatest of there worlds."

"But why these ten? There are other universes with vastly stronger warriors."

"That is true. But these guys all have the ability to become something greater. And deep inside, they share the same heart."

The female gives a small smile, "You are so looking forward to this, aren't you?"

The male turned his head to her and grinned, "To face the best of the best of the best? You know it."

"Let's just hope you haven't bitten off more than you can chew."

The male looks away again out the window, "We'll see. First they must be tested. I can't make it easy for them."

The female stops beside him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"So it begins?"

"Yes, my angel. It begins."

______________________

IT HAS BEGUN!!!!!!! (I've always wanted to say that.)


	4. The first test

Disclaimer: The same as before.

Chap.1

_Here begins a warriors quest_

__

_Beyond lies the first test_

___________________________________

_Forest__, unknown.___

A bright sphere of light flashed in the midst of the trees. The light materialized into a human form and faded to reveal Ryo. Ryo shook his head and looked around. _What the...? Where am I?_ Ryo examined the forest_. Looks like some kind of forest, but I don't recognize it._ Ryo began to walk, but was unsure of the direction. Still anything is better than standing here. _Huh?_

It was then that Ryo saw an object in the distance. Moving closer, he saw a wiggling vine in the ground. Inspecting closer, the vine suddenly began to thrash wildly and Ryo jumped back. The vine grew out of the ground and Ryo was shocked by what he saw. It was a giant plant monster with a giant mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth and tentacles flailing all over the place. The creature shrieked and attacked Ryo. Ryo jumped away again and pulled out his armor orb.

"Armor of Wildfire. Tao Chi."

Ryo flashed and was now in his sub-armor bodysuit.

"Alright ugly. It's harvest time."

With that, Ryo charged at the monster-plant Marlboro.

_____________

_Beach, unknown_

A sphere of light appeared and dropped another form, this one being blue in color. As the light disappeared, Mega Man X looked around his surroundings.

"Who was that guy? And where did he bring me?"

X then saw two large objects appear. They were giant cobras that appeared to be made out of stone. One of them lunged at him and he leaped out of the way.

"What, mavericks? I'll stop them."

X switched on his X-Buster cannon and began the battle.

______________

_Desert, unknown_

The same sphere of light now brought another visitor to the harsh terrain. This time, it was Goku who was dropped off.

"Whoa, that was weird. Where am I?"

Goku looked around and began to float up where a dark figure suddenly materialized and knocked him out of the air. Goku flipped and looked up to see more dark figures appear. They were women, all clad in dark clothing and wearing dark caps. Goku was puzzled until they started glowing in eerie energy.

"Target acquired. Proceeding to terminate."

Goku stood in fighting stance, "I guess you guys are in no mood to talk."

The Shadowloo dolls didn't reply and attacked the lone Super-Sayian.

______________

_Cave, unknown_

The sphere of light appeared yet again, this time in a candle-light cavern. Its passenger was none other than the Mortal Kombat champion.

_A cave?__ What is this place? I better keep alert._

He didn't have to wait long. A group of people entered the cave and surrounded him. They were all wearing weird military suits and helmets. And they were armed with machine guns.

"There's the target. Take him down!"

The soldiers fired at him and Liu was forced to hide behind one of the boulders. As the gunfire continued, Liu heard the steps coming toward him. _Good, I can stop them at close range._ Liu swiftly rolled out and charged at the Tekkenshu soldiers.

___________

_Wasteland, unknown_

Sho Fukamachi dropped out of the next sphere of light in the middle of a deserted wasteland.

_Agito__?__ I can't contact him. Where am I?_

Sho didn't have time to think about that as the ground began to shake and crack. Sho ran back as a giant six-legged monster arose. It was accompanied by four others, each with six legs and multiple eyes. They looked at Sho and charged at him.

_They're not zoaniods, but I have to stop them._ Sho stood before them and yelled.

"Guyver!!!"

The bio-field arose around Sho and he was encased in the bio-booster armor, the guyver. Without wasting time, he extended his vibro-blades and attacked the alien Radham.

_________

As the warriors fought, the cloaked figure watched them. _Well, this is a good start. Now let's see about the others._

_________________

_AN: In case you're wondering, the things Megaman X is fighting are the defense system in the parallel side of Kagato's ship in Tenchi Muyo. Just in case you didn't know._


	5. The first test pt 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 2

_Swamp, Unknown_

Jin Kazama fell out of the sixth sphere of light. He landed softly in a pile of rotting grass. Looking up, he saw that he was in the middle of a foggy swamp. _What is this place? Where am I?_ Jin stood up and continued to look around. It was then that he started to hear snarling noises coming from around him. Several humanoid creatures dropped out of the trees and surrounded him. They had dark beady eyes, long, sharp teeth, and blades coming out f their arms. The creatures closed in on the young fighter and Jin stood ready.

_This is going to be ugly._

Suddenly, the mutants of the Outworld lunged at him...

____________

_Plain.__ Unknown_

The next sphere formed in the middle of a grassy field, dropping off Tenchi Masaki as it disappeared. Tenchi looked up and around. _Where am I? Huh?_ Looking down at himself, He saw that he was already decked in his Jurian battle uniform and his hand held the Tenchiken sword. _This is really strange._ It was then that a couple of floating objects appeared before him. They open to reveal several types of robots. They all looked as young Masaki and suddenly started firing at him. Tenchi quickly dodged the laser fire and hid behind a nearby boulder. As the machines continued to come at him, he tightened his grip on the energy sword.

"Come on. Please work."

The machines finally reached him, but his saber suddenly ignited.

"Here goes."

With a cry, Tenchi charged at the Mavericks

____________

_Shallow Pond, Unknown_

The next sphere appeared in the middle of a shallow pond, dropping Cloud in the midst of the water with a splash. Cloud shot up and looked around. The ground wasn't too far away. Wading in the, Cloud drew close to the land when the area began to get foggy. A moaning sound was heard and several figures appeared out of the fog. They were armored creatures each holding a weapon of some kind. Cloud could see no faces, only red glowing eyes. The creatures moved toward him, weapons posed. Cloud gave a small grin.

"Ooh, scary."

Reaching back, he pulled out his gigantic Buster sword and held it ready to fight the Dynasty soldiers from the Neatherealm

_____________

_Iceland__, unknown_

Ryu materialized from the sphere of light in the middle of a frozen plain. The cold didn't bother him much, but he had to find out where he was. _Who was that person?_ It was then that he felt energy surges around him. Stopping in his track, he saw a medium group of individuals. They all looked different colors and shapes. The only similarity was the strange armor they wearing. Two of them had a weird device on the side of their heads. They snickered at him.

"Well, what have we here?" came from a fat one with a spiky head

A taller humanoid on checked him, "We can have some fun with this guy." Turning to the fat one. "Hey Dodoria, what this guy's fighting level?"

Dodoria pressed the device and a bunch of numbers came up. He snickered, "Forget it. Not even a warm-up for us."

The tall one also checked his, "I see. Well boys, he's all yours."

The others moved in closer to Ryu who dropped into fighting stance...

___________________

_Mountainside, Unknown_

The tenth sphere dropped of D-Boy on the side of a mountain. Looking around, he wondered just what the heck happened to him. He found a passage down the mountain and began to walk. But as he went down, he was confronted by a bunch of soldiers.

"A human. Get rid of him."

D-Boy barely had time to ponder this as one of the soldiers took off his goggles and began changing. His body stretched out and grows hair. His face shot forward and row of sharp teeth formed in his mouth. When finished, the soldier had become some sort of man-beast. The creature laughed at him.

"I'll give you a five second head start. One...two..."

D-Boy backed away, never seeing a creature like that. But as he walked he felt a familiar sensation. _A familiar…power.___

"Three..."

He felt a slight rush of energy and something formed in his hand.

"Four..."

D-Boy looked in shock. _My Tekka-set! It's back._

"Five." The creature came to him, "Any last words?"

D-Boy looked up and grinned at the zoaniod. He then raised his hand, along with the crystal, into the air.

"Tek-Setta!"

___________

_The first test has begun._


	6. Passed

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 3

_Forest__…_

"Oh, so it like that, huh? Well in that case..."

Ryo jumped back and waved his hands.

"Armor of Wildfire. Tao Chi!"

Bands of light and cloth surrounded him and he was engulfed in white light, which turned red and covered him in armor. A glowing ball appeared in his hand and transformed into a helmet. Placing it on, Ryo then pulled out his twin katana. The Marboro roared and spat out am acid attack, but Ryo jumped up and slashed down on the beast, cutting one of its tentacles. The monster roared in pain and Ryo slashed again, cutting another tentacle off. The Marboro slithered back and Ryo charge again. However, the Marboro then made a strange sucking noise and spat out its Bad Breath attack. Ryo barely dodged it and it corroded the surrounding trees. The monster stopped and Ryo leaped up into the air with both swords raised. The sucking noise came again as Ryo descended on it. He had to reach it first or he was toast.

_Shrrrrriiiinnnnnnggggggg__!!!!!_

Ryo landed behind the Marboro as it stayed motionless. Ryo flipped his swords and slowly put them away. With a final click, the Marboro fell in half. Ryo turned to the defeated creature and it faded away into nothing. Removing the armor, Ryo looked around.

_I gotta find a way out of here before something else happens._

__

_Iceland__…_

All of the henchmen lay unconscious on the ice. Obviously, there earlier scan of Ryu proved to be an error as he defeated them effortlessly. The only ones left were Zarbon and Dodoria.

"I don't understand. The scouter is still reading the same thing. No way can he be that strong."

"It doesn't matter. I'll deal with him myself. Naaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

Dodoria charged at Ryu and swung a variety of punches, but Ryu either blocked them or avoided them. None of the blows scored a clean hit. Furious, Dodoria swung out again, but Ryu ducked under it, grabbed his arm and hurled him over his shoulder next to his partner. Dodoria slid and then shot up.

"These scouters are unreliable. We better attack him at once."

Both minions charged at Ryu. However, when they got close enough, their scouter began beeping.

"No way! That...!"

"Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!"

Ryu spun in a hurricane motion, smacking both fighters repeatedly and sending them to the icy ground where they lay still. When Ryu stopped, the two fighters, along with the other henchmen with them vanished.

_Strange.__ Now to find out where I am._

___

_Shallow Pond…_

"Any time now."

Some of the spectral soldiers leapt up and threw their chains at him. Cloud backed away and the rest of them charged, weapons raised. Surprisingly, the water didn't slow Cloud down as he blocked the first strike and saw another one coming from behind. Rolling to the side, he watched at the minion sliced through his own partner. Wasting now time, Cloud shot forward, his massive sword bringing down two of them at once. Reversing direction, the sword cut down three more. Suddenly, one of the chains wrapped itself around Cloud's arm. A second chain caught the other one and stretched him out. A third soldier swooped down and charged at him with a spear.

_Quick decision time!_

Cloud struggled and sharply pulled on the chains, causing the two holding him to fall down into the water. At the same moment, he ducked the third one's assault and turned around. A red glow flailed around him and he swung his sword downward, shooing a green wave of energy. The energy destroyed the Dynasty soldier and then split into two smaller ones. They weren't as powerful as the first, but they were enough to finish the others off. Obtaining victory, Cloud swung his weapon and attached it to his back as the fallen Dynasty soldiers disappeared. As he waded out of the water…

_What is this place? It looks like it's going to be one of those days._

__

_Mountainside…_

The zoaniod looked in shock as Tekkaman Blade emerged from where D-Boy once was.

"Is that...a guyver?"

Blade didn't respond as he charged toward the creature, kneeing it in the face and sending it flying. The others saw this and all transform into various monsters. Blade simply looked at them and summoned his lancer. The zoaniods attacked still, but that proved to be a grave error as Blade dashed toward them and hacked them down. In less than two minutes, all of the zoanoids were dead. As Blade looked them over, they suddenly vanished as though they never existed. Transforming back, D-Boy examined the area. He then looked at his crystal.

_I don't know where I am or how I got my powers back. But it may be best if I don't overuse this._

____

_Beach…_

The snakes lunged straight at X. X jumped over the first one's head and landed on the head of the second one. The first lunged and X jumped again and fired a few blast from his X-Buster. Pieces of rock fell off and X landed back on the sand. The second snake came out from under the first and X narrowly dodged it.

"I'm going to need more power."

The X-Buster began to glow and shimmer in energy as X waited. Meanwhile, both snakes managed to get their bearings and lunged at him again. The weapons' glow surrounded X and he pointed it at them. When they came close, X fired a super-powerful bolt of energy. The energy completely smashed into both cobras and they blew up into pieces and then turned to dust. X retracted his Buster.

_That was simple enough. But I have to find out where I am._

___

__

_Desert…_

Goku continued to block the onslaught of attack the dolls were giving him. But each time one backs off, another would come in to attack. It became an endless string of attacks from all directions. Fortunately, Goku was used to such situations.

"This has got to stop. Haaaaaaaa!!"

Goku summoned a burst of ki, knocking away a few and sending them flying into the other. Goku watched as the dolls simply arose and attacked again.

"Kaioken!"

Goku burst into a red glow and warped around them, hitting each one with powerful blows and knocking them out. After they all fell, they vanished into thin air.

"That was a pretty good warm-up. Now to find out where I am."

Goku flew up into the sky.

___

_Plain…_

Tenchi ran around as the Maverick continued to fire on him. One of them popped up in front of him. Reacting, Tenchi jumped up and his energy sword rendered the Maverick in two. The other Mavericks came in from behind and fired a few bolts of energy. However, from within the smoke, Tenchi leaped out and in moments, the two Mavericks shared the same fate as the first one. With the robots destroyed, Tenchi's sword powered down. The robots began to fade away and disappear altogether.

"That was too close. I wonder where I am."

___

__

_Wasteland…_

Guyver I rushed at the monstrous aliens coming at him. He leapt over the first one and encountered another. On instinct, his vibro-blades extended out and Guyver cut down the Radham in half in a sickening slice. Two more came at him, but both met the same fate as guyver leaped up above them and brought his blades down. Still on top of the carcasses, he fired a few beams from his orb laser, blinding another one. Another one grabbed him from behind and tackled him to the ground. But the Guyver activated his sonic emitters, causing it to scream in pain and back away. Slicing that one apart, he faced the last one, which was the blind one. Summoning his gravity orb, Guyver let loose his gravity sphere. The energy ripped through the alien and it slumped to the ground, dead. It fight done, a low hiss came out from the Guyver. Suddenly, the alien Radham vanished into thin air. Seeing the threat gone, the guyver armor retracted back into its host, Sho.

_What is this? That man...did he bring me here? I've got to get out of here._

__

_Swamp…_

Jin narrowly ducked the bladed swing from the mutant that leaped at him. Ducking down to avoid the second slash, Jin stabbed his leg up, catching one in its teeth and flooring it. The one that swung the first time rolled around in attack, but Jin somehow parried the strike and smashed in the creature's ribs. As it reeled back in pain, Jin quickly turned to see the third one launch itself at him. Jin waited briefly and then at the last second, he grabbed its arm and flung him at his partner. With one left, the mutant swung its blades wildly, but Jin dodged every strike. The creature swung once again, Jin duck and it gotten its blade caught in the shrubbery. Now open, Jin launched a powerful uppercut and sent it spinning through the air. With all four now out, Jin took a deep breath and dusted himself off. While he did, all the creatures vaporized and suddenly disappeared.

_What? This is strange. I must find a way out of this place_

__

__

_Cave…_

Liu Kang continued to fight the Tekkenshu soldiers. He had already taken several of them down and was left with only three. One of them dashed in with a knife, but Liu slapped his hand to the side and sent a kick in his midsection. The second one managed to grab him from behind, but Liu slid to the side and elbowed him in the chest and followed with a blow to the head. Liu then grabbed his shoulders and flipped him into the first one, sending both of them to the floor. The last soldier pulled out two knives. He reversed one of them and tossed it at Liu. Liu dodged it, but the soldier anticipated that and stabbed his second knife forward. Reacting quickly, Liu grabbed the man's arm before the knife reached him. Still holding his arm, Liu kicked him repeatedly on the helmeted face before letting him go and sending a hard blow in the guy's solar plexus, knocking him out. Breathing easily now, Liu watched as the Tekkenshu slowly faded into nothing. Liu looked toward the entrance of the cave.

_This is even stranger than normal. I have to find some answers._

___

_Unknown…_

"They've all succeeded."

"It was to be expected, although Tenchi made me worry a little."

"He is the one with the least experience."

"Maybe so, but his power is one of the greatest among them. He will reveal more in time."

"What happens now?"

"I think it is time they introduce themselves."

"This should be interesting."

"That it should."


	7. The second test

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 4

_You've done well for your first test_

_Now you'll face another world's best_

___

_Waterway..._

Jin continued in the swamp and found his way in a waterfall. He began to wade through the water to get to the other side. Suddenly, he felt a presence nearby. Looking at the fall, Jin saw a large object moving through the water. The figure jumped and Jin was surprised by who it was.

"You!"

Before him stood the menacing form of Heihachi Mishima. Jin's anger grew immensely and he stood in stance.

_Same place..._

Liu Kang jumped back from his opponent. Why is he here? Standing before him was the red-robed figure of Shang Tsung. _It doesn't matter. He must be stopped._

____

_Cliff..._

D-Boy finally made it down the mountain, but he reached a slight cliff. He looked to see if he could find a way down but upon looking, he saw a very familiar figure. A red and black armored warrior was making its way toward him.

_That's not...? Evil!_

D-Boy wasted no time in pulling out his crystal.

Tek-Setta!"

_Same place..._

Sho trudged his way through the barren land where he came to the cliff. He heard a loud scream and looked up. There coming at him was a tan armored figure, one Sho thought dead long ago.

"Guyver II?"

Sho didn't have to call the guyver as the alien armor recognized the threat and instantly came up. Extending his vibro-blades, Guyver I shot up at his once defeated opponent.

__________

_Tundra..._

Goku had well left the desert behind and was heading into a cooler climate. He continued to search for someone, anyone. He then felt a surge of ki. Following, he looked down at the icy wasteland and his eyes locked on a pink form.

"What? That's...Majin Buu."

The pink child-monster giggled insanely and let out a fireball. Goku dodge the energy and transformed into Super-Sayian mode.

_Same place..._

"Akuma."

The demon landed before him, fangs bearing in his evil grin. The demon had dodged Ryu's fireball and warped before him. Ryu decided to wait for him to attack first and Akuma charged at Ryu.

"Ikuze."

____

_Forest__ Edge…_

Ryo had finally found his way out of the forest and into a watery clearing. Unfortunately, it was only surrounded by more trees. _Aw, doesn't this forest end?_ But his attention was suddenly diverted when the water exploded in front of him. When it settled, Ryo gasped at a dark menacing figure.

"Talpa!"

Talpa leaped up and brought his massive sword down on Ryo. Ryo quickly jumped out of the way.

Armor of Wildfire. TAO CHI!!!!!!"

_Same place..._

Cloud watched as the black-cloaked figure of his nemesis, Sephiroth dodge his Braver attack. Cloud was about to attack again, but Sephiroth moved first and their swords clashed

_I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm going to stop you._

The one-winged angel merely smirked and their battle continued.

______

_Grassland…_

X has finally made it off the beach and into a field. His optic sensors (eyes) then picked up something a distance away. He zoomed in and saw someone he didn't like…at all.

"Sigma! Why are you here?"

The head Maverick merely grinned at X and activated his energy saber. Despite the distance, X didn't want to wait for Sigma to make the first move, so he activated his X-Buster and began firing...

_Same area..._

Tenchi continued to dodge away from the bolts of energy. His opponent, Kagato was busy laughing as he continued to fire. After a minute of shooting, he stopped and activated his green energy saber. Tenchi stood firm as the blade of energy came down...

_______

_Unknown_

Now we shall see…

_AN: It may seem lame now, but stay with it. It will improve._


	8. Clouded minds

Disclaimer: The same as before

Chap. 5

_Waterway…_

Jin rolled over as Heihachi came at him again. Damn, how did he get so fast? The elder Mishima struck his fist out, barely grazing Jin's cheek. Jin retaliated with a sharp kick to his ribs, sending him stumbling back in the water. Jin then wasted no time in launching his fist straight out at full force...

……………………………………………….

Liu was launched back into the water with a loud splash. He looked up at Shang Tsung, who was in stance and poised to strike again. Liu growled. His blows are stronger than before. He must have absorbed more souls to obtain that much strength. Shang suddenly leaped up into the air and Liu followed suit. Shang was the first to let out a kick, but Liu blocked it while in the air. Landing back in the water, Liu twirled around and shot toward him in a flying kick. Shang rolled into the water again and Liu's hands shimmered in fire. As Shang slowly rose to his feet, Liu launched a fireball...

………………………………………………

Jin narrowly dodged the...fireball? Since when can Heihachi do that? Jin looked at him again. Heihachi stood before him, but Jin could sense that there was something...different about him. _I let my rage blind me._ Whoever this is, it wasn't Heihachi.

"Who are you?"

________

_Cliff…_

The two tekkamen clashed against repeatedly. They continued to swoop across the rocky edge of the cliff, fighting. Blade dove down on Evil and Evil charged as well. 

The lancers clashed hard, but Blade was caught off-balance and Evil struck again, slamming him into the ground. Blade arose from the ground, waiting for some wisecrack from his evil brother. But instead, Evil simply arose and prepared himself. Blade regarded this.

_He's fighting differently. No taunts, no devastating tricks. Something's wrong._

But these thoughts were cancelled as Evil jumped into the air, lancer bearing down at Blade...

……………………………………………………………………..

Guyver I stuck down on Guyver II, but the bio-armored warrior managed to block the strike and push him away. Guyver II then charged and Guyver I launched his gravity orb. Guyver II flew up into the air and fired one of his own. Guyver I dodged it and looked up as Guyver II flew at him at rapid speed. Their vibro-blades clashed again and Guyver II zipped away and came back. They clashed over and over, with Guyver II constantly in the air. He backed off a bit and Guyver I focused on him.

_He's faster than before. But how can he use his gravity orb so much without loosing power? At this rate, he should have been drained._

Guyver II charged at him again and Guyver I stood ready once more.

___________

_Grassland…_

Tenchi continued to dodge Kagato's energy blasts. The boy managed to weave his way close to the white-haired fighter and leaped high into the air. Kagato flew back and fire more blast to which Tenchi avoided again. Kagato then raised his hand and energy began to amass within it. Lashing it out, he fired an immense blast, but Tenchi jumped out of the way, letting it create a huge explosion on the ground. Tenchi looked back. _Whoa, that was too close. He never that much power even on the Shouga. I'll have to be careful._ Tenchi looked back at his opponent, who was merely looking at him. Without a word, Kagato ignited a green blade of energy...

…………………………………………………………………..

X decided that fighting using his X-Buster was useless against Sigma. He had grown faster since the last time and his blasts weren't making their mark. So he reached to his back and pulled out a Z-Saber. It was the same saber that Zero had left him long ago. X had gotten better at using it, but it was time to see how much. X dashed forward, shadows tracing his movement and he slashed. Sigma naturally blocked the blow and X spun around and struck again. This time it was avoided as Sigma ducked and slashed upward. X quickly slipped to the side and slashed again. Again, it was blocked and Sigma managed to get through and nick X on the hand. X backed away and Sigma stared at him waiting.

_That's strange. He's waiting for me. And...something else. This...doesn't feel like Sigma. It feels..._

_________

_Forest__ Edge…_

Ryo leaped up and struck down on the armored warlord, who blocked it with his own massive blade. Ryo then leaped around and struck down again. Again it was blocked and Talpa pushed him aside. Ryo flipped in the air for a graceful landing, but Talpa suddenly rushed at him with lightning speed. Ryo narrowly dodged the strike, but Talpa then jumped high into the air and struck down. Ryo rolled as the giant sword hit the ground and exploded in black energy. _I've got to stop him now!_ Ryo connected his swords together and jumped up again. Energy caused his blades to glow as he prepared his trademark technique.

"Armor of Wildfire! Flare Up..!"

Suddenly, his armor froze up on him. His kanji symbol of virtue appeared on his forehead. 

_What's happening?_

…………………………………………………………………

_What's that?_

Cloud looked as Sephiroth held his blade up high, but couldn't bring it down as though he was stuck. Plus, Cloud could make out a strange red symbol that had appeared on his forehead. _Is this a new technique? If it is, it's leaving him open. But this doesn't make sense. Sephiroth would never leave himself open._ Cloud wasn't sure whether to attack or not. _It could be a trap. But what if it isn't?_

_________

_Tundra…_

_Something's wrong. I sense nothing of the Satsui No Hado._

Ryu continued to stare down his demonic opponent who was glaring at him. True, he had been displaying great power, far greater than normal. But none of it had any trace of the dark power of the evil intent.

……………………………………………………………..

_This is not Majin Buu. His energy doesn't match at all._

Goku looked at Buu and saw his movement. He was actually in a fighting stance, which was definitely different. Plus, Buu never followed him into the air, as though he couldn't fly.

The figure began to shimmer and distort before him. He continued to watch as the image shifted. He was now looking at a stern-faced man with a red headband.

"Who are you?"

________

_AN: This is a little rushed, but I delayed it too long so I figure, what the heck._


	9. Coming together

Disclaimer: Same as before. Why do I even write these?

Chap. 6

The figure began to shimmer and distort before him. He continued to watch as the image shifted. He was now looking at a stern-faced man with a red headband.

"Who are you?"

The other warrior stood evenly with Goku, trying to discern the other's motive. 

"My name is Ryu."

Ryu watched him carefully, but suddenly he realized that this wasn't the same person that brought him here. That person knew who he was. And he didn't feel the same aura as before. Ryu relaxed from his stance.

"My name is Goku. So you're lost here too?"

"It seems that way. I was brought here by some mysterious man."

Goku blinked, "So was I. I guess we're on the same boat then."

"So it would seem." Ryu narrowed his eyes in thought. "Goku. I've never heard of a fighter with that name."

Goku answered, "I don't think we're from the same place. I'm live on Earth."

"So do I."

Goku blinked, "Really? Are you a Sayian too?"

The Shotokan warrior's face became one of confusion, "No. What's a Sayian?"

"So that means you're human." Goku examined him and smiled, "Wow, I never thought an Earthling could be so strong."

Ryu was still a little wary of his associate, "So Sayians...aren't human?"

"No. But Earth is my home."

Ryu accepted that, "I see. Huh?

Both men turned in one direction. There a light glow of red hovered over the ground.

Goku spoke, "Whoa, do you feel that?"

"Yes. A large amount of ki is gathering there. It feels like a fight." Ryu answered

"Let's go see it." Goku instantly shot into the air toward the source, but stopped when he saw that Ryu didn't follow, "Huh? Oh, you can't fly, huh?" Goku landed back on the ground and began thinking, "Hmm. hey, I know. Give me your hand."

_____

Ryo continued to hold up the power of Wildfire, but was unable to bring it down on his demonic foe. _I...can't...Why is the armor holding back?_ Ryo looked and saw that Talpa made no move to attack him or anything. _What is he waiting for?_

It was at that moment that Goku and Ryu appeared in between them, thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission. At the sight of the attack, Goku exclaimed.

"Whoa. I've never seen power like that."

Ryo looked at the newcomers. Oh no, they're in trouble. "I don't know who you guys are, but you have to be careful. Talpa's a very dangerous being."

"That guy there?"

Yes. He is the Warlord master of the NetherRealm.

Both fighters looked over at Talpa and then back at Ryo. He doesn't look like a warlord.

"Wait, Goku. I think it's the same thing that happened to us."

Goku exclaimed again, "Oh yeah. I thought I was fighting Majin Buu. But it didn't feel like him."

Ryu turned to Ryo, "Samurai, please listen..."

"I am a Ronin Warrior. Ryo of the Wildfire." Ryo shot out

"Okay, Ryo. Whatever you are seeing in front of you is not what you think." He then turned to Talpa, "The same with you."

Ryo was shocked. How could two strangers talk to Talpa like that? Was this a trap? 

"How can I trust you?"

"Just trust me. Now both of you, please put down your weapons."

For a moment, neither of them would do so. Then Talpa dropped his sword on the ground, again surprising Ryo. Perhaps what they are saying is true. That's why the armor of Wildfire won't attack. It knows. Ryo split the swords and the wave of fire disappeared. The image of Talpa faded away and revealed a spiky blond-haired man with a massive sword lying on the ground before him. The guy looked at Ryo with mild surprise before addressing the other two.

"So who are you guys?"

"My name is Goku, and this is Ryu. We just met."

"And I'm Cloud. Let me guess. A guy wearing a dark cloak and hood appeared and the next thing you know, you're here."

Ryo nodded, "Yep, that sounds about right. But why were we brought here?"

Ryu stepped forward, "That may have to wait. We better get to the others first."

Cloud and Ryo looked at him, surprised again. "Others? There are more?"

Goku looked into the horizon, "I can sense them all over the place. But some of them are hard to make out. I've never felt powers like this before."

Ryu's eyes narrowed, "Its worse. Do you feel the big one? Two guys are about to reach their max."

Ryo put his swords away, "We better get to them before they hurt each other."

___________

"Who are you?"

Jin continued to face Heihachi, or rather something that looked like him. He should have seen that it wasn't him from the start, but his own anger clouded his reasoning. However the question remained.

"Who are you!"

Heihachi began to shimmer in the air and fade off. Jin watched as the illusion he suspected slowly disappear and in place of it, a Chinese man wearing red and black pants and a red headband. The man seemed just as surprised as Jin.

"Who are you?"

Jin blinked and then shot back, "You tell me. You brought me...wait. You don't know who I am?"

"No. I was brought here." The fighter relaxed, "It would appear that you were brought from a dimension different from mine."

Jin narrowed his eyes, "How could you know that?"

The Chinese fighter put his hands up, "Calm down. I'm not your enemy. But I have traveled to other dimensions before, although this seems different." He noticed Jin's unease. "Please. We have to work together if we are to get out of this. Don't you agree?"

Jin seemed to consider it before relaxing himself somewhat, "You're right. It is foolish to fight like this."

"My name is Liu Kang."

"Kazama. Jin Ka...."

Jin turned his head to the side. Liu looked at him strangely before doing the same. Sounds were echoing through the thicket forest. They sounded like sword clashes, but unlike anything they heard before.

"Sounds like a fight."

"Yes. Do you think other could have been brought here as well?"

"It sounds possible. Let's go."

____________

Chinnngggggg!!!!!

X continued to strike out at Sigma with his Z-Saber. But Sigma seemed more agile and powerful than before. That in itself disturbed X the most. He actually feels the power. It's asleep for now, but it could awake at any time. _That was strange too. Sigma never had any hidden powers._ If he had, he would have used it right away. And it didn't feel like the energy of a Maverick or even a Maverick Hunter. Still, it was Sigma. Maybe it was some sort of trick or something. X wasn't sure. His thoughts were cut short when Sigma charged again. X came at him at him as well and the two energy blades clashed repeatedly. X managed to force Sigma back, but was unable to land the finishing blow as Sigma jumped away. X noticed that as well. _Why doesn't he warp like usually? Something's not right._ It was then that the trees near to them rustled and out came Jin and Liu Kang. Both men looked at X with astonishment. X was puzzled as well. _Oh no, humans. I have to protect them and fight Sigma._

"Get out of here. He's dangerous."

Both men had confused looks on their faces. Liu called out, "That boy is dangerous?"

X blinked. _Boy? What is he talking about?_ His optic sensors zoomed in on Sigma and suddenly Sigma began to fade away. When he did, what was left in his place was a young boy, holding an energy sabre of some kind. The boy blinked in confusion as well as X scanned him. _He's not a Maverick. He's...human?_ The boy looked at the two that had come out of the forest and then back at X.

"Who are you guys?"

Both X and Tenchi turned to the newcomers who walked out the trees.

"Were you brought here?"

X and Tenchi nodded and Liu went on to explain, "We were all brought here by some mysterious man, but we don't why. But I do know that we are in another dimension."

Tenchi stammered, "A...another dimension?"

"Yes. But again, I don't know why we are here, but I think we better find..."

X suddenly turned his head, "I'm detecting massive energy outputs. They're way off the normal scale."

Liu felt it as well, "It looks like we aren't alone. But we have to hurry before they hurt themselves."

__________

Meanwhile, still unaware that they are fighting one another, Tekkaman Blade and Guyver I continued their battle, using their powers to the max. Blade slid back across the ground and his shoulder plates open to reveal his Voltekka cells. At the same time, Guyver had opened his chest armor to reveal his own Mega-Smasher cells. The two weapons began charging up in white light and glowing immensely with power.

________

"So they're breaking though your illusions."

"Yeah well, that's what you wanted to happen, right?"

"Yes."

"But it looks like Guyver I and Tekkaman Blade haven't gotten free yet."

"It's okay. They'll manage. Thanks for your help, Mirage."

"Sure thing."


	10. Meeting

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 7

"Voltekka!!!"

With that cry, Blade unleashed the power of his Voltekka, sending a bolt of energy toward his 'nemesis'. However, Guyver I was ready and his own Mega-Smasher ignited, sending out a wave of its own. The two beams fell straight at each other...

____

_Group 1_

"Huh?"

The group stopped in their steps as they saw the tremendous power beginning to fill the sky before them. _Rapidly filling the sky before them!_

Liu Kang shouted, "Everyone, get down!"

____

_Group 2_

"What the...?"

The group watched at the light of energy they had been walking towards grow brighter and closer. _Really, really fast!_

"Hit the dirt!" Ryu warned.

____

The two beams collided with tremendous force, sending dirt, trees and boulder flying off in various directions. To make it worse, a shockwave of energy shot out, destroying even more of the landscape. When the dust settled, both warriors were on the ground, panting from the use of energy. Blade gazed over at his opponent.

"You're still tough, E...huh?"

The image of Tekkaman Evil cleared away from Blade's vision and he was left looking at someone else. It was another armored figure. His armor looked alien, but completely different from his. Almost as though it was...alive.

"Identify yourself."

Guyver I glared at him, "What kind of guyver are you?"

"Guyver? What the hell is a guyver?"

Guyver I managed to rise slightly, "Don't you know what it is that you are wearing?"

Blade stood up as well, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. But answer me this. Are you with the Radham, or with Earth?"

"Earth, I guess. What's a Radham?"

Blade raised his lance, "Don't even try it."

This prompted Guyver I's vibro-blades to shoot out, Stay back. I'm warning you."

At that time, Goku, Ryu, Cloud, Ryo all came out into view. After surviving the blast, they followed it straight to its source.

Ryo surveyed the scene, "What are you guys? Were you the guys that caused that explosion?"

Guyver I looked over at them, "Who are you guys?"

At the same time, Jin, Liu, X, Tenchi came out into the clearing as well, from the opposite side. Everyone turned to look in their direction.

"More. Who are you?"

X spoke out, "We was just about to ask you the same question."

Liu spoke next, "You two better stand down. I think we were all brought here for some reason."

Blade scoffed, "Some reason. All I remember was a man in a dark cloak. He said that he wanted me, but he didn't say why."

Guyver I turned to him again, "That's the same thing that happened to me. He had a hood as well. He said that he had some business with me."

Cloud called out, "That has happened to all of us. We were brought here by some mystery guy for some reason. Am I right?"

"That's pretty much it."

"So until we find out why, I think we should call it a truce, right?" Goku suggested.

Blade looked back at his opponent and lowered his lancer, "I guess that makes sense."

Guyver I's blades retracted as well, "Fair enough."

A moment of silence came, one that was broken by Tenchi, "So...who are you guys?"

After they all introduced each other...

"So we're all from different dimensions and times?" Jin said thoughtfully

Liu nodded, "Seems that way."

"So...what do we do now?" Tenchi asked

But before anyone could answer, a dark shadow eclipsed the warriors. They stood on guard as the shadow multiple and formed around them separately. The shadows then formed upward and took shape. When they were finished, there were ten dark fighters, each of them looking like the person they were near.

Guyver I backed away a bit, "What the heck? They look like...us."

"Doppelgangers!" Cloud shouted.

Everyone took their battle positions and Ryo muttered, "Looks like we're in for another fight."

___

"Yes, you are indeed, Wildfire."


	11. Victory

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chap. 8

_When many come to face you_

_Only together can your journey continue_

The group of heroes was surrounded by darker versions of themselves. They all backed away into each other.

"Whoa, this is creepy." Tenchi said while faced with his dark counterpart who was holding a tenchiken of his own, only in purple light.

"Tell me about it." agreed Cloud as he faced his own red-eyed copy.

Liu spoke next, "I believe we are being tested."

"Agreed. We have to get through this." said Ryu as he squared off against his doppelganger.

Goku smiled as he examined his opponent, "Let's see if you're as good as me then."

With that, the field erupted into chaos as the fighters fought. Clashes of blades and sounds of fists flying sounded throughout the air. The fighters were finding it difficult to fight, as their dark clones matched them blow for blow and skill for skill.

"This is insane." Ryo spat as his blades were locked with his vermillion colored counterpart. "It's like he knows every move I'm going to do."

"The same here." X agreed. "It isn't possible, but that is what is happening."

Guyver backed away, "Maybe that's it. These guys know our own moves, so we can't beat them like this. So we have to give them something they won't expect."

Suddenly Guyver I leapt toward his copy, blades readied. His counterpart was ready for whatever move he was about to make. But suddenly, Guyver changed his charge and came at the dark Cloud, who currently had the real Cloud on the ground. The copy turned in surprise as the bio-booster warrior charged down and cut the giant blade in two. As the sword dropped, Guyver landed on the ground and shot his elbow up, cutting the dark copy to be rendered in two. The creature silently flashed and dissipated in the air.

"Now we're getting somewhere." said Cloud as Guyver helped him off the ground. He then looked over to his left and saw the two Tenchi's battling.

"Give me a boost." he said while pointing to the direction. Guyver nodded and air-lifted Cloud, propelling him into the air. Cloud raised his sword high as he came down and in one massive slash, he cut down the fake Tenchi and dusted him to the winds.

"Thanks a lot, Strife-san."

Cloud gave him a strange look, "Just Cloud will do."

Elsewhere on the field, both X's were busy firing bolts of plasma at each other. The copy fired again, causing X to roll on the ground. But it was a low blast and the doppelganger charged his buster to maximum power. X saw him aim and leaped into the air. The copy traced him, but didn't see the figure that was standing behind X and now had him open.

"Kamehame...ha!!!"

Goku's beam hit the copy before he could fire on X and completely vaporized him. X waved at Goku and then turned his attention to the two Ryo's that were still fighting. X landed next to Goku.

"We have to help the...huh?"

X's hand held his arm and he shimmered for a brief moment before releasing it. X then cupped his hands to the side and energy began to fill it.

"Kamehame...ha!!!"

Ryo jumped away as the bolt of energy engulfed his clone, destroying it. Goku looked at X.

"That was awesome. How did you do that?"

X answered, "I can copy techniques from others. It's useful when fighting Mavericks."

"I bet it is."

Elsewhere...

Both Liu Kang's circled each other, still looking for an opening. The copy found one and shot into a flying kick, knocking Liu down.  He then fired a quick fireball and Liu rolled into some shrubbery. The copy followed him in and sounds of fighting were heard followed by a flash. Liu came out of the plants, followed by Tekkaman Blade whose lancer was out.

"Thank..."

His reply was cut off when the Blade copy ambushed both of them, flooring Liu to the ground and Blade back. Pressing his advantage, the dark copy charged, lancer ready to stab into Blade when suddenly a form appeared in the air and kicked him in the face. Dazed briefly, the copy looked to see one Jin Kazama before him. Wasting no time, Jin smashed his fist in his gut, actually hurting the armored warrior and cracking the armor. Jin then followed up with a devastating roundhouse uppercut, causing the copy to spin through the air and land with a thud before vanishing away. The young man stood there silently for a moment before turning to catch the fist that came at him, coming from his own counterpart. The two of them struggled with each other and Jin was starting to bend. But suddenly, a slash appeared in the middle of the copy and he fell in half before fading. Jin looked in surprise until he saw the downward blade of one of Ryo's swords.

"That was a little too close." Ryo joked.

Meanwhile, Liu Kang had recovered and saw the fight with Ryu and his dark clone. Ryu was currently faced off with him, but breathing heavily. The dark one jumped and kicked, to which Ryu blocked. But that was a mistake as the dark one jumped into his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack, pushing Ryu to the floor. Liu Kang chose this moment to intervene.

"Why don't you try that with me?"

The copy attacked immediately, using the same move. However Liu sidestepped it and it passed by him harmlessly. Liu then flew into the air himself and kicked the dark Ryu copy repeatedly with his bicycle kick, defeating him. Ryu nodded thanks as he arose and saw Guyver's dark copy descending on him from behind.

"Sho, look out!"

Sho turned too late as his counterpart slashed across his chest, injuring him. Guyver backed down and bent to the floor, clutching his chest. The dark Guyver stood over him, ready to take his head off when his motion orb moved. Now it was his turn to turn around and be surprised.

"Shoryuken!"

Ryu had run up to him and smashed his face in with the rising dragon punch. The clone flew though the air and landed hard on the ground before dissipating. Ryu help Guyver to his feet.

"Is that all of them?"

"I think so."

However, they were proved wrong when a blast hit them from underneath. Looking up, they saw the cause of the explosion. It was the Goku copy, in SSJ form. The clone Sayian powered up and charged at them. But at the last split second, an energy blade came in his path and he went right through it, cutting himself in half. As it faded, Tenchi pulled back his sword and sighed.

"That was tough."

With the last of them gone, the heroes regrouped with each other.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Cloud

"Maybe we should a way out of this place." Tenchi suggested.

"No."

The response came from Jin. The others looked over to him as the raven haired youth continued, "Whoever brought us here did so for a reason. It might be best if we wait.

"For what? A sign?" D-Boy sighed.

"Perhaps."

Sho spoke, "I don't know. I think we should try to find a way out."

"Out of what?" X interceded. "We don't even know where we are. We can't really make any tactical moves until we know more about what going on."

"So we wait to be attacked again?" Cloud said.

"I don't think that guy wants us hurt." Now it was Goku talking, "If he did, then we probably would have been destroyed already."  
  


"Yeah, why go through the trouble of bringing us here just to kill us?" Liu suggested, then thoughtfully he added, "He wants something from us."

"Perhaps he wants to challenge us himself."

That came from Ryu.

"Hmm. It's possible. I don't know." Liu then continued, "Well, in any event, I guess we should just stay put. If something happens, it happens."

D-Boy shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

____

_Unknown_

"They passed the test."

"So they have."

"Are you going to fight them now?"

"No. They need to know each other more before they can work together. I'll give them some time. But for now, I have one more thing to do."

_____

_Koji Estate__, __Japan___

"Have you found anything?"

Rowen and Sage walked in the house, exhausted, "No, nothing. We've checked everywhere for him."

"Do you think it was the Dynasty?" Yuli asked

Rowen answered, "I don't think so. Lady Kayura told us that she or anyone else hasn't seen or heard from Ryo in the Neatherrealm. But she and the other Warlords are looking into it."

"I don't think that'll work either." Sage added. "The guy that showed up didn't feel like he was from the Dynasty or the Neatherrealm for that matter."

Yuli looked down, "I'm worried about him, Mia."

"Don't worry, Yuli. I sure Ryo is just fine." Mia answered, but secretly she was more worried than him.

"Hey guys!"

Kento and Cye ran in from outside, faces panicked.

"What? What is it?"

"Whiteblaze has disappeared. He just vanished."


	12. Camp

Disclaimer: You already know

Chap. 9

The ten heroes decided to set up camp in the edge of the forest. Goku, Sho and X went searching for food while the others stayed behind. Later, Liu Kang and Ryu left off into the forest to train.

"Hey guys. I caught dinner."

Sho and X looked over in the pond they where at. Goku was standing in the middle holding a massive fish over his head.

Sho looked, surprised as he held the various fruit he had found. "Are...you sure we can eat that?"

"Sure. It's a little small, but just enough for everyone."

X was equally surprised. "That is small? You must have a really big appetite, Goku."

"Hey, X." Sho started. "Do Reploids eat food?"

X nodded, "Actually, yes. We usually have energy foods of various types, but we are capable of eating organic foods as well."

"I see. A robot that can eat. You Reploids seem almost human."

"Well that is how Dr. Light constructed me. And Dr. Cain created Reploids based off my data so we all have the same functions."

Sho smiled, "Tetsuro would like to meet you. He's into all kinds of technical stuff."

X smiled back, "Perhaps I will." They were interrupted by another call from Goku.

"Hey, guys. I got another one."

_Camp..._

"Cosmo Canyon."

"Excuse me?"

Cloud was staring into the newly made campfire, "This reminds me of Cosmo Canyon. Except there were no trees."

Tenchi stopped briefly and looked thoughtfully into the fire as well. "It reminds me of back home when everyone would gather in front of a fire sometimes. Ryoko and Aieka would usually start fighting, but it wasn't so bad when they where outside."

Jin then spoke, "Reminds me when I was a kid. My mom and I would often go on outings in the forest. If it got dark enough, she would set up a fire and we would just sit by the fire." His voice hid the inner sadness within.

"Sounds nice."

That came from D-Boy, who had been silent through the entire exchange. Silence followed for a bit before Cloud asked him a question.

"How about you? Have any memories of campfires?"

"Not really" was his answer. He didn't really have many memories at all. And the ones he did have weren't exactly pleasant.

_Elsewhere..._

Liu Kang and Ryu were both practicing their katas. Silently, they moved, utilizing the techniques they have learned from years of training. After a long while, they stopped and bowed to one another.

"That was excellent. Your styles are flawless."

The two of them turned to see Ryo standing nearby.

Thank you", Ryu said. "However, I still have a long way to go before I master the fight."

Liu Kang looked at him, "Is that to say that you are not a master?"

"No. I still have much to learn."

"The way of the warrior is long. But do not belittle your skills. You have much to teach to the world as well as learn."

Ryu looked at him warily, "You speak as a master."

Liu smiled, "Perhaps."

Ryo decided now to interject, "Well, we'll probably find out soon enough. But for now, dinner's ready."

______________

The group had all re-gathered to eat dinner. Thanks to the fish and vegetables that were collected, Goku was able to make some stew for everybody.

"That was great, Goku. Really hit the spot."

Even the normal somber D-Boy was pleased by the meal, "You should be a cook."

Goku gave a small laugh and scratched the back of his head, "You should taste Chi-Chi's food. It's a whole lot better."

"Same to you, Tenchi. The potatoes are delicious." Ryo added.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Strange."

That comment came from Jin.

"What is?"

"How the food was so conveniently found."

Liu nodded slightly, "You think that was set up as well?"

Well, it makes sense", Ryu stated. "If we are to be fighting this guy, he would want us at full strength.

"Perceptive as always, Ryu."

The ten men turned around to see a young woman stride toward them from out the forest. She was very beautiful, with azure blue hair, glowing green eyes and slightly pale skin. She was wearing a simple blue gown, but what they noticed most about her were the folded sky-blue, bird-like wings on her back as well as the same colored feathers etched into her hair. It was Jin that managed to ask the question first.

"Who are you?"

The young woman smiled, "My name is Crysta."

"You're not the one that brought us here, are you?" Sho asked.

"No. That was my kerac, Xardion that summoned you here."

"Kerac?"

"My husband. He wants to face you all in combat."

Now it was D-Boy's turn to ask. "Why?"

She gazed in his direction, "Why not? You are all the greatest warriors from your realms."

"He wants to test his own strength."

The response came from Liu, but Crysta merely waved her finger.

"Now that much, I can't tell you. I only came to observe you a bit up close."

"Mrs. Crysta?"

Crysta turned the young man, smile reappearing on her features, "No need for formalities. You can just call me Crysta."

Tenchi's face reddened a bit, but he went on, "Okay, Crysta. Why am I here? I understand the others, but I'm not a fighter or a warrior. I'll just get in the way."

"Tenchi. You have a great power deep within you. You know that, right?"

Tenchi nodded solemnly, "Yes."

Crysta moved to the young man and place her hand on his shoulder, causing his face to become a deeper shade of red, "That power is forged from you. Your soul is that of a warrior. Have faith in your our power.

Tenchi blinked. Those words..."That's the same thing Tsunami told me. To have faith in my own power."

"Tsunami sounds like a wise girl then."

He began to scratch the back of his head, "Well actually, she's not a girl. At least not...I mean she is...but she isn't..."

The winged woman gave a slight giggle and backed away from him. "Don't worry. I understand the world you are from. All of you actually. Tenchi, you are part human and part Jurian." She then turned to each of then accordingly. "The legendary Super-Sayian. The ace Maverick Hunter. The champion of Mortal Kombat. The Ronin Warrior of Fire. Everything. Speaking of which, that reminds me. A visitor has come to join you."

"Visitor? Is it another warrior?"

"Not necessarily. In fact, Ryo, I believe you are acquainted with this individual."

Crysta stepped aside as another figure emerged from the forest. Many of them backed away a bit, but Ryo moved forward instead.

"Whiteblaze!"

The white tiger gave a low growl as his master rubbed the side of his head. At the sight of this, the others relaxed. Crysta nodded at this and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jin asked.

Crysta didn't stop walking, but answered, "I must go now. Don't worry. Whiteblaze will lead you all to the Crystal Tower in the morning." She then stopped briefly. "However, I will warn you that more trials will await you there. One of the mind and one of the heart." She started off again, "Be prepared, and good night."

"Strange lady" X said finally.

Ryu finally spoke up, "Did you feel her ki? It was...strange, but powerful.

Goku nodded in agreement, "Yeah. She's really strong. I don't think I've felt anything like that since Majin Buu."

"And she wasn't trying either" Liu added. "I wonder what Xardion is going to be like.

Sho then thought out loud, "A trial of the mind and heart. What could that mean?"

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." D-Boy muttered.

_______

Tomorrow's going to be a big day, huh?

It sure is. But did you have to tease the Masaki boy like that?

I have no idea what you are talking about.

Come now. Who are you kidding?

Don't tell me you're jealous. Not that I blame you. He is quite cute, especially when he blushes like that.

I'm not jealous, although I wonder about that power of his. He seems to have a strange attraction to women.

Maybe. But that still doesn't let go of the fact that you're still jealous.

Okay. That's it.

What are you? Hahahahaha...no...stop...tickling...me...hahahahah!!

Say it.

Okay, okay, you're not jealous! You're not jealous! Hahahahahaha!!!!


	13. The third test

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chap. 10

_Mind and heart, heart and mind_

_The key to each door, you'll find_

----------------

The group has awoken after they spent the night in the forest. After they had eaten and prepared themselves, they began to walk through the trees with Whiteblaze and Ryo in the lead.

"So what do you think will happen when we get there?" Tenchi asked.

D-Boy answered first, "I'm not sure."

Crysta said it was another trial." Sho pointed out as he moved through one of the bushes

"Yeah. One of the mind and of the heart." X added. He then asked, "What could that mean?"

Jin brushed through a bramble of foliage, "We'll just have to be ready for whatever it is."

"Right." said Goku.

The group continued through the trees for several minutes. Then Whiteblaze stopped and swiftly dashed forward. The others followed and came upon a clearing. There a good distance away, was the Crystal Tower. True to its name, it was a structure made up entirely of crystals. The sunlight shone on it, making it seem to glow in it. The ten visitors were shocked by the sight.

"Wow. It's magnificent." Liu said finally.

Cloud nodded, "No kidding. I've never seen anything like it."

Ryo began to move forward, "Well what are we waiting for. Let's get there."

The group head for the tower. Fortunately, it isn't too far away and they reach it in no time at all. As they approached the entrance, a figure caught their attention. There, waiting in front of entrance was...

"Hey, it's Crysta." X pointed out

However, she made no move to greet them. As they gotten closer, they could see that something was very different. She was wearing a blue and gray armor around her body and in her hand was a jagged sword. Her eyes regarded the fighters, but they had a neutral gaze.

"Her eyes..." Ryu noticed it first. "She's preparing to fight."

"That's right." came a shadowy reply.

The other were slightly baffled by this as she said those words, but prepared themselves anyway.

"However, your battle will not be with me. I am just the guide there."

With that, she swiftly leapt into the air, hair billowing behind her. As they watched, she suddenly twisted in the air and pointed her sword. The jagged edges retracted and the whole sword broke up into a sharp whip. The point of the weapon shot directly in their midst of them and exploded in pure light which engulfed the warriors.

WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

____

"Ugghhhh... What happened?"

Cloud arose to find himself in a thick fog surrounding him, showing no other environment. As he shook his head, he could see the others around him rousing up as well.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. One minute we're in front of the tower and the next, this."

"This must be the test."

_"That's right."_

"Crysta?"

_"I have joined all your minds together in a collective unconsciousness. You will each face a test here. Depending on how you do, you will be able to go on. But there are two catches. First, you can not leave here unless you have all undergone and passed your test."_

"And the second?"

_"Each test will be on each individual. Therefore, you can not directly interfere in each test. You may only observe and support, but never interfere. Do you understand?"_

All the men nodded and fog began to swirl. It then centered itself on Liu Kang and a clearing opened before him.

"I guess I'm first."

Liu walked into the clearing and everything suddenly exploded around him. He covered his eyes from the blinding light. When it faded down, Liu open his eyes. What he saw was truly nightmarish.

"What has happened?"

Liu found himself on a great tower overlooking New York, now void of any life… Looking it over, he recognized the tower as Shao Kahn's palace. _'He's taken over Earth just like in the third tournament'_, Liu thought. _But how_? He took notice of the swirling green energy of souls hover upward toward the top of the tower. Kahn. With out a second though, Liu dashed up the nearby stairs and into the throne room. But if what he saw before was a nightmare, then this was a scene from hell.

"No."

Strewn on the floor before him were the bodies of the Earth Warriors, now broken and shattered like bad meat. Liu looked on with horror. Johnny, Sonya, Jax, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, even Stryker and Kabal. But one body caught his particular attention.

"Rayden!"

He rushed over to his fallen mentor, whose body was the same as the others. _But how?__ He's the god of thunder. How could he die? Unless...he was mortal._ Liu's sadness began to turn to rage and he stood up.

"Kahn!"

The throne was turned around in the opposite way. But that didn't stop the Shaolin monk.

"Show yourself!"

The throne slowly swiveled around to reveal its master. But it wasn't what Liu Kang expected.

"Shang Tsung?"

The demon sorcerer grinned, "Where you expecting him?" Shang tossed a skull-like helmet to the ground. Blood was strewn on the helmet of the once mighty Shao Kahn.

"Now all is mine."

Liu snarled, "Not if I can help it."

Shang didn't waver, "You can't. And here's why.

Another form shimmered into view right beside him. Liu was even more horrified by the figure.

"Kitana!"

Kitana hung there, bruised and battered. The Edenian princess barely lifted her head to look at Liu. But before she could utter a word, Shang swiftly raised his hand, summoning the dark forces within and causing Kitana to glow in a sickly green.

"Stop it!" Liu shouted. "What do you want? Let her go."

Shang grinned more, "What I want...is her soul!"

The green shimmered even more and flew toward the hand of the sorcerer. Kitana gave a loud scream before her body decomposed right before Liu's eyes. Shang took in the soul and gave a long deep sigh, like one that had drank his fill of water.

"Now for you, monk."

Liu was more than happy to oblige as he swooped toward the throne, smashing it in. However, the sorcerer had vanished. Turning around, he saw Shang had somehow reappeared behind him and grabbed his neck. Liu struggle to free himself, but the sorcerer's hold was too tight. Liu couldn't get free. _How…is he…so strong?_ And he could already feel Shang's power working on him. _No, not like this._

_'You can do it.'_

_'Huh? Sho?'_

Liu then began to hear the voices of the others as well. But they seemed so far away, and Shang was beginning to drain more of his vitality. _No. I can't...I must...avenge them...avenge her. Let me...free!_

Liu suddenly let out a loud cry. But it came out like the sound of a roar. Liu began to change shape and form and Shang was forced to let go. Liu continued to change, growing scales, claws and fangs. Ultimately, he transformed into his animal form; a dragon. Shang looked on, unimpressed.

"Is this all you have?"

The dragon growled as Shang himself began to morph. Scales cover his body and soon enough, the demon sorcerer had transformed into a giant cobra. The dragon roared and struck forward, but the snake was too swift, sidestepped the bite, and gave one of its own. The dragon roared in pain and fell to the ground as the toxins flooded his system.

_'No! Liu!'_

The dragon's eyes fluttered somewhat and it stumbled to his feet. _Voices..._

_'Get up. Fight it.'_

_'Come on.'_

_'Feel your animality!'_

_Wait. Who said that? And what does that mean? _The dragon slipped a bit. _I am in my animal form._

_'Remember what you were taught. The beast must be brought under control. Only then cane you truly fight.'_

_Brought under...control..._The dragon roared again and stood up on its feet. Meanwhile the cobra was casually making its way toward him, ready to finish its fiercer counterpart. _Under...control._ Standing on its talon feet, the creature began to glow.

_'Remember your friends.'_

_Kung Lao, Johnny, Sonya, Jax, Raiden,...Kitana. My...lo_

A sudden flash engulfed the entire area. The serpent cobra had vaporized and everything turned white.

"Liu. Liu, wake up."

The Shaolin monk's eyes opened. Raising himself up, he found the others were around him still in the foggy abyss.

"What happened?"

"I think you passed." asked X

X lent his hand down and helped him up, "We saw everything. You almost didn't make it, but you pulled through."

Liu stood to his feet, "Thanks to you guys. That was like a nightmare. But I...felt something else. When I started to get control. I don't know. I never felt like that before."

The group stayed silent at this. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now." D-Boy said finally. "What's important is that you made it."

Liu looked at him strangely. He didn't expect D-Boy to say anything like that. Out of the group, D-Boy was the most introverted of the group. Liu simply shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose so."

Tenchi then came up to him, "I never you could transform like that."

Liu gave another strange face, "You didn't? But didn't one of you tell me to get in control of the animality?"

Cloud answered, "No. We never seen that before."

The other replied the same way and Liu thought to himself, 'Well if it wasn't them, then who?' However, no answer came among them. And they didn't have time to figure out who before the fog began to swirl again. It then swarmed around the next participant.

_Sho__ Fukamachi, Guyver I..._

____

_They are going through the test._

_Yep._

_I thought there was no interference._

_There isn't._

_Then what was it that you did?_

_Just encouragement.___

_You let him in on his hidden powers._

_I've only used words that he has heard before. He already knew what I told him. I simply reminded him._

_I see... Tricky, aren't you?"_

_I try._


	14. Darkness and power

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 11

Sho found himself in the middle of a barren field. Looking around, saw nothing at first, but then his eyes caught focus of something. A figure was coming to him in the distance.

"Mizuki?"

However, before she could come closer, the ground erupted underneath her and a large monstrous claw held her.

"Mizuki!"

He rushed at the monster Zoanoid and cried out...

"GUYVER!!!!!!"

The bio-field erupted around him, summoning the bio-booster armor within and transforming him into Guyver I. However, once he finished, more eruptions shot up out of the ground and pretty soon, Guyver I was surrounded by five monster zoaniods.

_'I remember these guys. It's the...Hyper Zoaniod Team 5.'_

"Guyver I. Retract the bio-booster armor. I don't have to say what will happen if you fail to comply." He made his statement by raising a clawed finger on the girl. Guyver I was trapped. _How can I save her against these guys? They're way stronger than I am, even with the guyver._

_(Goku) 'Don't give up.'_

_(Jin) 'Just think. There is always a way.'_

_(D-Boy) 'If you give up, they'll win. You have to find another way.'_

_Another way?__ But how? I'm surrounded at all sides and I can't outfight them._

_'Concentrate.'_

_Concentrate?_

Guyver was broken out of his revere when the zoaniod repeated his demand. _If I give up, they'll kill me and her. I won't let that happen. Not to you, Mizuki. I have to think. Concentrate. Come on, guyver. What power do you have that can help me here?_

"Uh, times up. Now she..."

Just then, a whirring sound echoed out from the Guyver. The zoaniods relaxed a bit, thinking he was de-activating, but something else happened instead. A massive cocoon suddenly formed and covered over Guyver I. The zoaniods were puzzled by this, but their puzzlement turned to shock as the cocoon soon open revealing...

---

"Sho. Hey Sho, wake up."

The young boy's eyes flickered open only to see his comrades surrounding him while he was on the ground. His armor had retracted back into his body. Sho sat upright.

"Did I...?"

"I think so." Cloud answered. "After you formed that cocoon, you just appeared here. What was that thing anyway?"

"I'm...not sure. It felt familiar, but I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before. I just had to save Mizuki."

"Is she your girlfriend?" X said neutrally.

Sho's face flushed red, "Wha...uhhh...well..."

The mist began to swirl once again, saving Sho from answering the question. The mist then moved over to its next target.

"Looks like it's your turn, Jin."

Jin gave a slight nod and pretty soon, the mist engulfed him. When his eyes cleared, he found himself on top of a volcano.

_'This place...I know this place? But I've never been here before.'_

The mist cleared further and he heard sounds of fighting. Looking up the crevice, he saw two figures fighting each other.

_'Heihachi!__ But who is the other guy? He looks...Is that...my father?'_

Jin began to unconsciously move toward them and then stopped when he realized what he was doing.

_Hate. Destroy. Kill._

Jin backed away slightly and a misty purple figure appeared. He couldn't see who it was, but he recognized it for some reason.

"Who...are...you?"

The figure didn't answer the question. Rather, it indicated to the two that were fighting. 

"Kill them. Kill them all. Is that not what you wanted?"

"....I...."

The creature appeared to smile, "You do. So do it. Fulfill your destiny. Be rid of them and take your place, Mishima."

Jin's eyes widened at the sound of him being called that name. "N...."

_(Cloud) 'Fight it, Jin.'_

_(Tenchi) 'Don't listen to him.'_

Jin began to grasp his head as the demon within him began to awaken. Black marks began to form on his face and body.

"I...I...can't..."

_'Stay true to yourself.'_

Jin blinked, "Huh? Ryu?"

_'Use your friends. They can help you.'_

"Hate them!" The mist roared. "Destroy them! KILL THEM!!! Welcome the darkness, Mishima!"

Jin held his head, trying to block out the noise. Use...my friends. Jin tried to focus and the images of people entered his mind. _Ling...Miharu...Lei...King...Mother...Julia...even Hworang. My...friends._ Jin suddenly roared into the sky and at the purple specter.

"No! I am Jin Kazama! And you are no one!"

_---_

"Jin. You did it."

"Huh?" Jin found himself on the floor, the same as all the others before him. Jin reached up and grabbed X's lowered hand and raised himself up.

"What was that all about?"

"My darkness." Jin half whispered. "It happens a lot in my nightmares. But this is the first time that I felt...in control. And it wasn't so horrifying." Jin turned to look in Ryu's direction, "Thank you, Ryu."

Ryu however didn't turn to the boy and kept staring off into the mist. The others gave puzzled looks, but then the mist went to work again, this time swirling around the super sayian.

"Looks like I'm up" Goku commented as he cracked his knuckles. The mist engulfed him and pretty soon cleared up. Goku found himself on another planet. Looking up, he saw the blue-green sphere of the Earth. A familiar crackle of laughter sounded behind him and Goku turned to see...

"Freeza!"

The space conqueror continued to laugh and Goku dropped into his fighting stance. However before he could do anything, three figures landed around him. They were Cell, Kid Buu, and...

"Vegeta!"

The Sayian prince gave an evil smirk, "It's over for you, Kakarott."

Goku looked toward Vegeta, "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

Vegeta didn't reply as he simply raised his arm up into the sky and toward the Earth. He suddenly burst into Super Sayian mode and charged up energy in his hand.

"No, Vegeta!"

Goku charged but was suddenly smacked in the back buy a chop from Freeza. Goku stumbled and stopped, but unfortunately it was right in front of Cell who let out a devastating kick. As Goku flew through the air, he was suddenly smashed downward by Buu and hit the ground hard. As Goku staggered up, he could see that Vegeta was still charging his attack. Vegeta gave another smirk before letting the attack loose into the skies. However, Goku reacts fast with an Instant Transmission and warp in front of the blast. Turning Super-Sayian, he deflects the blast, but is ripped up a bit for it. Arm bleeding and in pain, Goku looks down at his adversaries, who have all aligned together and forming energy blasts in their hands. Goku could only watch as the resulting combined beam slammed into him and fried him. His gi torn, he crashed into the ground. As he began to lift himself up, Vegeta's foot suddenly slammed him back down to the ground.

"How does it feel to know defeat, Kakarot? The knowledge that you weren't strong enough to save Earth?"

Goku watched in horror as the villains began powering their most deadly attacks. Freeza with his Death Ball, Cell with the Kamehameha, and Buu with his Human Extermination attack. And Goku was too spent by his previous beatings to try to even raise his power level, not to mention the Sayain prince driving his foot deeper into his gut. As Vegeta continued to hold him down, Goku stared up at the Earth.

_No.Krillian. Gohan. Goten. Chi-chi._

_(Liu Kang) 'You have more power than that.'_

_(X) 'You can beat them. We know you can.'_

It was then that Goku felt a little strange as he stared at the Earth. His body began to pump and rage as he stared at the Earth.  Had he not been so dazed, he would have seen an object protruding out from underneath him.

----

"Huh?" Goku came out of his daze only to find the Earth gone and the other warriors standing over him.

What happened?

Ryo answered, "You were down on the floor and your power began to grow suddenly, almost out of control. But then you suddenly appeared here."

Goku stood up, "Well I guess I passed then, huh?"

However, no response came as everyone was staring at him strangely.

"What's wrong?"

Tenchi pointed, "Uhhh, you have a...a..."

Goku checked himself around and suddenly saw what they were talking about. Waving behind him from out of his lower back was...

"Hey, my tail grew back."

_________________

_"You restored his tail? Isn't that going a little overboard?"_

_"It's the only way he can release his true power."_

_"But he has to go through the Oozuru form to reach it. Isn't that...hazardous?"_

_"I truly hope so."_

_"And you gave Sho the Gigantis Cocoon. He hasn't even received that yet in his time."_

_"But he will eventually. This will help him in the trials yet to come."_

_"Perhaps.__ And what about Jin?"_

_What about him?"_

_"He looks like one of us."_

_"I thought about that. But that isn't the case. He just has a deep darkness within that makes him look similar to us when it manifests."_

_"He has nice wings."_

_"I won't disagree. Although, they are nothing compared to yours."_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Mhmmm..."_


	15. Strength and dispair

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

Chap. 12

"You had a tail?"

"Yeah, a long time ago when I was a kid. But it was cut off a long time ago. I wonder how it came back? Oh, well. A tail's a tail, right?

The others gave either strange or exasperated looks at Goku. They still weren't quite used to his overly friendliness, but accepted it. The mist began to move once again, this time around the blond, spiky haired SOLDIER.

"Here we go."

Cloud's vision slowly cleared and he was suddenly mortified.

'What the...?'

Cloud was in the City of the Ancients again in the glassy room of the lower level. Cloud recognized it instantly. _'This room.__ This is where...Sephiroth...killed…'_

As things cleared even more, a figure was bending down in front of him. It was female, with her back turned to him. But it wasn't Aeris.

'Tifa?'

Cloud suddenly found himself raising his Buster sword over his head. 'No. Not...again.' Cloud tried to put his arms down, but was unable to. Some invisible force was holding him in place, trying to push him into bring the sword down on her. 

_'No...not...strong...enough...can't...stop...'_

X _'Yes, you are.'_

"Guhhhhhhh!!"

Ryo _'You can do it.'_

_'You are far stronger than you believe yourself to be, Cloud.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'You did it once, and you can do it again.'_

Cloud cried out and finally his arms moved aside. As he breathed heavily, Tifa rose to her feet and turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Cloud."

Cloud almost returned the smile, but then gasped. _'If this is the same as last time...'_

On cue, a black shadow appeared from above and dove into the chamber. A long blade was turned downward as a silver-haired man in black silently swooped down on Tifa, ready to impale her. But at the last minute, Cloud pushed Tifa away and blocked the strike. However, his block was timed off and his hand was slashed.

"Grrrrrhhh!"

The pain from the injury caused Cloud to glow in red energy. Sephiroth looked down at the spiky haired warrior as he began to change somewhat and yellow lightning crackled around his body.

-------

"Cloud."

Cloud suddenly blinked and he found himself in the mist once again. He shook his head slightly before rousing to his feet, the injury on his hand now gone.

"What was that?" Ryo asked.  
  


"I...don't know. I've never felt like that before." Cloud answered unsteadily. 'Perhaps...I am stronger than I believed.'

Sho then wondered out loud, "So who do you guys think is next?"

Just as he said that, the mist began to move again, swirling around the emerald haired tekkaman.

"That answers your question?"

D-Boy said nothing as the mist engulfed him. But his face wasn't expectant. _'I've faced nightmares before. This one will be no different.'_

Boy, was he wrong.

_'What the hell...?'_

He was on Earth, only it wasn't Earth. The entire landscape was ravaged and covered with strange pods. However, his focus was on the pod in front of him. Within it, he could make out a human form within it.

"Aki!"

Before he could step forward, a flash blinded him briefly, causing him to cover his eyes. When he was able to see, he was confronted by Tekkamen Evil_(__Saber)_ and Omega_(Darkon)_.

Evil hissed, "As you can see brother, she will soon be one of us."

"Join us." Omega added. "Join her or die."

D-Boy's face contorted in rage, "I'll never join you!

"Then you will die." Evil bellowed, "And she will be one of the Radham, as all are."

D-Boy had heard enough. The emerald tekka-set crystal formed in his hand and he raised it.

"Tek-Setta!"

D-Boy's body glowed with incredible power, transforming him once again into Tekkaman Blade. However, the other two tekkamen weren't shaken in the least.

"You are nowhere near powerful enough to stop us." Omega gloated.

I'm not. Not in my current condition. But I don't know if I can use Blastor. Last time, I almost...

Liu Kang _'Save her.'_

Goku _'No matter what happens, you will still have your friends with you.'_

Sho _'You are not alone in this, D-Boy.'_

_'Is she worth it?'_

_'What?!'___

_'Are you willing to risk your life to save her?'_

Blade didn't even have to answer back. The answer was already clear in his mind. Blade pointed his lancer at his two nemeses. _'No matter what, I will save you Aki. I swear it.'_ His armor began flashing and glowing around him. Crystal spikes shot up out from him initiating his transformation. However, before it was complete, Blade found himself in the mist once again.

"What the...?"

"Welcome back." Liu Kang commented.

D-Boy took in the surroundings and then turned back to Liu, "I take it that I passed the test."

Sho nodded, "Looks that way. What was all of that?"

D-Boy looked into the air, "What could have happened in my world. What may still..." He stopped himself briefly before continuing on. "What will never happen. Not as long as I can still fight."

The others gave satisfied expressions as the mist went to work once again. This time, it went for the blue Maverick Hunter.

"Let's go."

X actually expected to face Sigma once again. After all, that guy had been his greatest enemy and almost killed him the last time. However, when the mist cleared, he was surprised by who he faced.

"Zero?"

The long, blond haired, red Maverick Hunter hovered before, glowing in a flaming aura.

"X."

Suddenly, Zero warped toward X and punched him to the ground. X skidded and slid back further. As he shook himself, he looked up at the approaching Zero.

"Zero, don't do this. We're friends."

Zero gave a dark grin, "Friends? I don't think so. Don't you get it, X?"

X looked over Zero. _'Zero.__ What's wrong with...Oh, no.'_

"Maverick?"

"That's right. Only unlike Sigma, I will destroy you. And do you know how? Your own feelings. You could never fight me at full strength." He folded his arms, "That would be like you trying to fight Alia."

X's eyes widened and Zero half-laughed, "Yes I know how you feel about her. It is the same with me, isn't it? I'm your best friend, right? That is your weakness. I've always told you that you're too soft, X. Now it will be your end."

Tenchi _'Don't listen to him. He's wrong.'_

Goku _'A warrior fights with his heart as well as his strength.'_

_'What do your feelings say now, X?'_

_'My feelings...'_

X looked over Zero again and then determinedly stood up and faced him "You may look like him, but I can feel that you're not Zero!"

"So what? What use is that here?"

"Now that I know, I can fight you at full strength."

Zero merely shrugged and fired his Zero-Buster, causing the area to explode. However, upon looking up, he saw that had X escaped on some sort of black hover-vehicle. X jumped off and the vehicle broke apart and began to surround him.

"You want full power. I'll show you what a real Maverick Hunter can do."

"Maybe later, X."

"Huh?" X was in the mist realm once again.

"I made it after all. I'm glad."

Tenchi however, noticed the slight bit of sadness in his voice, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that...Zero is right about me. Perhaps I am too soft."

"Don't say that." Jin interjected. Goku agreed and added, "Even if you are a robot, you have a heart. That alone makes you a far better fighter as well as a person. Don't forget that."

X slowly nodded, "I...I guess you're right."

Once again, the mist began to swirl and move, choosing its next person.

_Tenchi__ Masaki..._

___________________

_"So it is finally his turn."_

_"Yep.__ Seven down, three to go."_

_"Ryu has been very quiet."_

_"He's preparing. More than any of the others, he knows what he has to face."_

_"But will that be enough?"_

_"We'll see. But in the meantime, let us look at young Tenchi and see how he comes out."_


	16. Success

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chap. 13

Tenchi appeared right in front of his house. He blinked for a moment before he realized that no one was there. He into the house to find it completely deserted. Still looking, he ventured on until he came to the Masaki Tree. That's when he saw it.

"Oh, no."

Aieka, Mihoshi, Sasami and the others were all frozen in stone. Tenchi looked at there lifeless faces before his attention was diverted to the tree itself, and the figure on it.

"Ryoko!"

The still living Ryoko was tied up and looked beaten. However, she managed to lift her head up to look at him

"Ten...chi..."

"So you finally arrived."

The harsh voice came from behind Tenchi. Wheeling around, he was faced with the white visage of Kagato.

"Kagato!" He whipped out his Tenchiken blade. "Release Ryoko now!"

A savage grin came up his face, "Now why should I do that? After all, she was useful in bringing you here."

"Bringing me?"

"That's right. And this time, you don't have a prayer against me."

Kagato suddenly vanished and reappeared beside Ryoko. Placing his hand on her, Ryoko began to slowly turn to stone.

X _"Tenchi, don't believe him."_

Goku _"You have all the power you need to beat him."_

_"Remember what Tsunami and Crysta told you"_

_'Have faith in your own power.'_

Tenchi stammered, "But...I don't..."

_"You do. You can. You are a warrior. Now release your might!"_

Ryoko was halfway to stone and only her head was left. Kagato laughed, "Now it ends...what?!"

Tenchi began to shine in radiant light, stopping Kagato from torturing Ryoko. Three points began to form around him. But before they could solidify...

-----------

"Welcome back, Tenchi."

Tenchi looked at his hands, still surprised that he was able to summon the power on his own now.

"I...did it. I really did it."

"We knew you could." Goku replied. "You just had to fight with your feelings."

Tenchi nodded as the mist then swirled to its next target. Next two targets actually. Ryo and Whiteblaze was engulfed in it and disappeared.

Ryo and Whiteblaze were in some dark place only Ryo recognized. _'From my dreams?__ No, my nightmares.'_ And the scene he beheld was nothing sort of nightmarish. All of the Ronin Warrior lay strew on the ground, dead. As Ryo moved over, he could see the lines of bodies all around him. Even the former warlords and Lady Kayura was included among them. Then he recognized two other bodies.

"Mia! Yulie!"

He rushed over to the two, but they were dead silent. Ryo held Mia as Whiteblaze nudged Yulie. But they were both gone. _All of them._ Whiteblaze roared mourningly in the air while Ryo shook with sadness. But they both noticed an object coming toward them. _A big object._ Ryo put Mia down and Whiteblaze stood next to him. A sinister voice echoed out to them

"How do you like my handiwork, Wildfire?"

Ryo knew who it was without a doubt, "Talpa!"

The demon warlord materialized before them, crackling nastily. Wasting no time...

"Armor of Wildfire. Tao Chi!!!!"

Talpa continued to laugh, "Without your friends, you can not defeat me alone. There's no hope for you, Wildfire."

"Roooaarrrrrrrr!!!!!!"

Whiteblaze roared and stepped up to Talpa and a blaze of fire engulfed him. When the fire cleared Whiteblaze had now transformed into his alternate persona; the white armored Blackblaze.

"Stupid beast. I killed both your former masters. And I will make sure to end you pitiful existence along with you, Wildfire."

Ryo immediately pulled out his swords, connected them and rose to the sky.

"Flare Up NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blade of fire smashed into Talpa, but he wasn't fazed in the least.

"You know it's futile. Give your armor over to me."

Cloud _"Ryo.__ Don't listen to him. He's deceiving you."_

Liu _"Alive or not, your friends will always aid and help you."_

_"Friendship is your bond, Ronin warrior."_

_'Friendship.'___

_"Yes.__ In it contains many virtues, and with it the power. Do not be afraid of the Inferno."_

_'Afraid?'_

_"Use it wisely."_

Ryo thought for a moment. _'Afraid of the Inferno?__ What did he mean by that?'_ Ryo then looked down as his friends armors began to glow. Ryo raised his blades in the air.

"To arms!"

However, before the energies could converge...

-----------

"Ryo, you're back."

Ryo had returned to the mist along with Whiteblaze. As the others looked at him, Ryo's eyes searched around at them.

"Friendship. I guess that was all I needed."

"Yeah. Friendship." Sho repeated.

D-Boy then said, "That leaves only one person left."

They all turned to Ryu, who had been quiet for a long while now. As the mist began to swirl, Cloud whispered...

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

Jin replied, "He's getting ready."

Like the others, Ryu saw the bodies of his dead friends. He had expected this. Even though it still saddened and angered him to see Ken, Sakura and Chun-Li on the ground as well, he waited for his own enemy. And as he thought, a form began to materialize.

"Come out, demon."

"As you wish."

The form materialized, but it wasn't who he thought, "Huh?"

"What? Are you surprised? Were you expecting perhaps Akuma?"

The figure was Ryu, only darker and with a black aura emanating from him. His blood red eyes held a savage grin as Ryu looked at him, confused.

"I...I don't..."

E. Ryu scoffed, "Such foolishness. That is why I am the superior one. So why don't you just submit to the Satsui No Hado?"

Ryu clenched his fist, "Never!"

The dark grin grew, "Come now. You know it and I know it. You will turn to the dark side eventually. The power of it. It is what you want, isn't it? That is the purpose of your journey, isn't it? I am the end result."

"........." Ryu didn't know how to answer that. _'Is that...true? Is this the path I'm on? Is that what I will become?'_

Sho _"No.__ That's not what you want"_

D-Boy _"Every man chooses his own fate."_

Jin _"You are not evil."_

_"Darkness or light.__ Which side will you choose dragon?"_

Ryu looked up, determinedly, "Light."

E. Ryu snarled, "Then you will die." He smashed his foot on the ground. "Soushi!"

Ryu mimicked the move, only with more power, "I will never submit to you!"

Ryu began to glow in an ethereal light. The light grew and E. Ryu was blown away from it. But instead of reappearing in the mist like the others, the light grew out into the mist, blinding the warriors there as well. Soon there was nothing but light and then....

"What the...?"Cloud started. "Hey, we're back."

The ten fighters awoke on the floor before the Crystal Tower where they where they had been knocked out in the beginning. At the entrance, Crysta sat waiting. Her armor was no longer on and she was adorned in a sky-blue gown.

"You all passed."

The group heard her words and slowly arose to their feet. Crysta up stood as well.

"You have all performed really well. You faced your demons and saw what was in your respective hearts."

Cloud blinked his eyes to wake himself fully, "So now what?"

She smiled, "Now you meet Xardion."

---------

Within the tower, the gray-hooded figure arose and stretched his arms.

"At last. The time has come."

---------------

_Now these ten warriors are about to pit their skills and power against what will be their most powerful adversary yet. The mysterious Xardion himself. I await your arrival! Next chapter..._


	17. Xardion

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Xardion and Crysta.

Chap. 14

_You have reached the journey's end_

_Now against me, you shall fend_

Led by Crysta, the ten travelers and Whiteblaze walked into the towering structure and into a wide corridor. Crystalline lights glittered around them as they approached a gate at the end. Crysta stopped before it and turned to address the warriors.

"Son Goku, Ryu, Ryo of Wildfire, Kazama Jin, Sho Fukamachi, Cloud Strife, D-Boy, Liu Kang, Tenchi Misaki, Megaman X. This is it."

She indicated to the gate, "Xardion awaits you behind this gate. You have all fought, both with yourselves and with others and have performed magnificently. But Xardion may be the most powerful opponent you ever face."

Goku grinned happily, "Really? You mean it?"

Crysta returned the smile, "Yes, I mean it Goku." She then redirected to everyone, "To defeat him, you must hold nothing back. I know for a fact that he won't."

The gate began to slide open, "If you can defeat him, then you can all return to your homes. If not..."

She didn't finish the sentence as the gate was now fully opened. Crysta gave the men a short bow before walking away in the opposite direction.

"So this is it." Ryu commented

D-Boy added, "There's no turning back now."

Cloud stepped through first, "Alright, guys. Let's mosey."

All of them stepped through the gate to the other side. Within was a massive chamber, towering high over their heads. Further down, there was a large opening, which led right back outside. And standing in front of it...

"You've come, at last. I've been waiting for you."

It was him. Xardion. He was still cloaked in his grey robes and hood, but now the robe seemed to be covered with blue-grey feathers. Xardion strode over to them a bit and removed his hood, revealing his face. He was dark skinned, with medium black hair. Gray feathers were intertwined with it and were partially over his face. But what were really shocking were his eyes. They were sapphire in color and glowing slightly, just like Crysta's. However, these eyes were more intense and focused.

"Those eyes." Ryu muttered. "He really won't be holding back."

The next surprise came when the bluish feathers on his robe began sliding off. But they didn't hit the floor. Rather, they shot upward revealing a set of large hawk-like wings. Jin was almost shocked by it.

"Wings? Are you...a devil?"

"No. But the race I'm a part off possesses such wings." He then cocked his head, "You would probably fit in nicely."

"Race?" D-Boy shouted. "You mean you're not human?"

"I'm only half human. The other half is of an alien race known as gemadors." He then looked over the side, "Much like you, Tenchi."

Tenchi blinked and then nodded at the meaning. Xardion's wings folded inward behind him.

"Now, let's begin."

The ten set themselves in fighting stance and prepared to fight. Those who weren't in their transformed state did so now.

_"Armor of Wildfire!__ Tao Chi!!!"_

_"Guyver!!!"___

_Tek-Setta__!!!"_

Meanwhile, Goku decided to start off strong by transforming into his Super Sayia-jin form. A golden aura shot around him as his hair stood up and his eyes changed green. Xardion watched all of this, but didn't seem too impressed.

"Now that that's done with. _Gemador__!!!_"

A flash of light encased around him and he transformed into a sort of armor. It was shaped much like Crysta's except that it seemed slightly more bulky. It was colored gray and black and had strange helmet over his head. A long blue cape billowed out from his back and hooked on his left side was a sheathed blade.

"Whoa. His energy signal is very great." X commented.

Ryo nodded, "This might take a while longer than we thought."

Xardion removed his helmet and dropped it on the ground, revealing his head once again. Only difference now is that his eyes were glowing intently. He settled into a fighting stance.

"Come."

Goku decided to fight first, launching himself at the warrior with a punch. Xardion blocked and Goku swung around in the air with a kick. That too was blocked. Goku decided to push it by releasing a barrage of punches on Xardion. But no matter what he through out, Xardion either blocked, parried or dodged the attacks. Goku backed away and grinned.

"Hey, not bad. This might be more fun than I thought."

Goku powered up and charged, but in a split second, Xardion ducked the attack and spun in the air, hitting Goku in the chin with a rising kick. Goku flew back in the air and Xardion jumped up above him and smashed him into the ground. He then followed up with a power sweep, sending Goku sliding on the ground.

"Fast."

But before he had even said that, X was in the air. His X-Buster fully charged, he fired a massive bolt at Xardion. Xardion raised his arms and blocked the beam of energy. As he stepped back, X came at him again, firing more bolts of energy. Xardion jumped and hopped around the beam and suddenly shot at X with a kick. X raised his arm and blocked the blow, but it was hard enough to rattle him. X stepped back and shot forward in a dash punch. Xardion dodged it, but the punch was a feint as X's body became filled with energy once again. Twisting around, he fired, at a closer range this time. Xardion was blasted by the beam, but he managed to flip off the ground. X however didn't see that and began charging up again. But upon seeing Xardion still standing, he fired, albeit prematurely. Xardion easily evaded the shot and smashed his fist on X's chest, hurling him back.

"Not bad, hunter. But I'm no mere maverick."

Xardion then turned to see Liu Kang running up to him. He was barely able to dodge the Flying Kick as Liu soared past him. Liu then landed on the ground, spun around and shot a mid-kick. Xardion raised his arm to block, but Liu spun again and his fist hit Xardion in the chin. Pushing it further, Liu launched two more punches. But Xardion had recovered from the first attack and blocked the second punch. The third punch, Xardion grabbed and reversed with a sharp kick in the ribs. Liu Kang backed off a bit but managed a forward flip in the air and kicked Xardion back. Landing briefly, he summoned his chi once again and went into another Flying Kick. But Xardion blocked it, leaving Liu wide open as Xardion ducked briefly and hit him with a powerful uppercut. Liu flew up into the air and landed with a thud. Xardion rubbed his cheek.

"That hurt."

Guyver I then flew into the scene and hit Xardion in the back with his knee. Xardion stumbled and rolled on the floor as Guyver I charged again. Reacting, Xardion suddenly leaped into a flying knee of his own, knocking the bio-booster unit back. Xardion now moved in to attack, but the sensor on the Guyver's head moved and the Guyver suddenly leaped up off the floor and put his hands together. A black sphere formed within and Guyver I launched his Pressure Cannon. However, protrusions on Xardion's back shot open and he suddenly zipped off to the left. The sphere flew past and exploded on the ground. As Guyver landed, Xardion leaped toward him again and gave him a direct blow in the chest. As he was stunned, Xardion swung his leg out, hitting Guyver's head and impacting the control medallion. At this, Guyver I was hurt severly and was dazed. Xardion finished it with yet another flying knee into Guyver's chin, sending him in the air and crashing into the ground. Xardion landed softly as he gazed at the six remaining fighers while Liu Kang, X, Goku and Guyver I were all on the floor around him.

"Next."

-------

_Four of the greatest fighters leveled by this one warrior?__ What kind of powers does Xardion have? Will the others fare any better against him? Stay tuned..._

_AN: I have the images of Xardion and Crysta set up if you wish to see them. If you do, just ask through my e-mail, seeing as how I can't put it down here._


	18. Skilled Warrior

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own anyone except Xardion and Crysta.

Chap. 15

Xardion stood waiting for the next attack from the other. Around him, X, Guyver I, Liu Knag and Goku were all rousing up from their beatings. At this point, Jin strode up to Xardion and fixed his stance. Xardion did likewise and beckoned.

"Come."

Jin responded with a quick elbow to the face. Xardion blocked it, but Jin was in close enough to knee him in the gut. Despite the armor, the blow hit him with serious impact and Xardion staggered back a bit. Jin pressed the advantage and his fist went for the midsection, tearing away at the gut. Jin then repeated with his left fist, pushing him back further. Jin finally arched back for the final blow of his Demon Slayer technique and shot his fist upward. But somehow, Xardion managed to defend against it, grab hit arm and forcefullyshot it backward. The force was enough to cause Jin to slam into the ground, but he rolled and got to his feet just before Xardion could stomp down on him. With him open, Jin rolled upward and his electrified fist clenched tightly and swooshed upward in a crescent and met with Xardion's face. The blow was enough to cause Xardion to soar backward through the air and almost spin in a 360. However, his hand shot out and grasped the floor, stopping him from spinning and from him hitting the ground hard.

"Powerful."

Jin inadvertently charged and that proved to be an error because Xardion kicked him in the midsection, causing him to stagger. Seeing him stunned, Xardion arched his fist back and clasped it lightly with his leg hand. He then shot them both forward, hitting Jin dead center in the chest and causing him to fly toward the ground.

"Let's see if you truly are a worthy opponent."

Xardion turned his head to see Ryu now striding up to him, also in battle stance. Xardion turned to him and did so as well. For a long moment, neither fighter moved, waiting for someone to make the first attack. Xardion suddenly lunged with a straight punch and followed out with a sweeping kick. Ryu blocked both attacks and shot his fist out. Xardion blocked and Ryu lashed his leg out. Again, it was blocked and Xardion managed to grab his leg and hurl him. But Ryu flipped in the air and landed crouched on the floor. In the next instant, he was airborne again, attacking him this time. He spun his leg in a powerful roundhouse kick but Xardion ducked under it. With a great force of strength, Xardion's fist was hurled into Ryu's gut and he stumbled back and fell on one of his knee, gasping for air.

"Skilled."

A suddenly cry alerted his attention and he turned to see Tenchi charging at him, his tenchiken blade already ignited. Tenchi jumped high into the air and brought the weapon down. A loud clang sounded out.

"Unexpected."

Tenchi's blade was stopped...by another blade. The sword Xardion was holding seemed to be made up of crystals. Tenchi hopped back and slashed again. Xardion blocked the attack with relative ease and Tenchi tried again. It was blacked again and Xardion twisted his wrist and slashed out in a wide arch, creating a wind-force strong enough to knock Tenchi off his feet. Another cry alerted his attention and he looked up just in time to see the massive Buster Sword bearing down on him. Xardion jumped back just in time as the massive weapon slashed the floor. Cloud turned and gave chase as Xardion hopped away. Cloud gave another swing, but this time Xardion was able to block it. Cloud took a step back and a red glow shimmered around him.

"Braver!"

Cloud leaped into the air once again, with his sword sparkling. Xardion jumped back as Cloud came down with tremendous force, shattering the ground this time. Xardion sees this as an opening to leap in.

"My turn."

Cloud raises his sword to block as Xardion came to strike. But his eyes widened as Xardion's sword was glowing in intense blue and when he slashed out, a wave of energy followed and engulfed Cloud. Cloud was tossed backward to the ground. That now left only Ryo and Blade to fight.

Ryo stood with his blades crossed, "It looks like we'll have to fight him together to beat him."

Blade however, didn't respond and his boosters ignited and he charged. Xardion turned to face the tekkaman and he blocked the oncoming lancer. The two strained with each other and eventually begin to fly up into the air. They attacked each other with furious slashes, making a trail of energy in the air. They both stopped and Xardion reached his hand to his side, revealing the sheath. Blade was surprised to see that the sword that was in the sheath was still there, meaning that Xardion had two swords. Xardion pulled it out and crossed them in front of him.

"Now."

Xardion suddenly charged and slashed at the lancer. Blade blocked, but then Xardion came with another slash, with the other blade. Again it was blocked, but with difficulty. Xardion continued to pelt down slash after relentless slash on Blade until he finally gotten through his defense. Xardion then twirled around and gripped his cape. Blades suddenly extended out of it and slashed the chest armor. Turning again, Xardion then rammed Blade straight into the ground. Xardion jumped out over a grounded Blade. His head then turned to the final fighter, Ryo of Wildfire. Xardion crossed his blades and Ryo did likewise. Slowly, they began to move of to the side which then broke out into an all out run. Ryo jumped first and Xardion followed. Their blades clashed and they landed again, still running parallel as they now went outside. Their run then changed direction and they ran at each other. Both fighters then jumped into the air and their weapons clashed again. Landing on the ground, they turned and slashed and both tried to push the other back. Ryo gain the upper hand, but Xardion used it to slip back into a sweep. Ryo fell and Xardion turned to stab down, but Ryo kicked back and pushed Xardion away. Ryo then stood up and stab of his. But Xardion sidestepped and both his blades glowed.

"Ha!"

Xardion slashed out and both blades fired a wave of energy, engulfing Ryo and knocking him down. At that moment, Whiteblaze lunged at him. But a quick energy shield dispatched him easily. Xardion sighed as he saw the warriors. Some were still down while others were getting to their feet.

"Is this all you're capable of?"

Goku was the first to stand, "No way. I'm not done yet. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

The aura around Goku exploded and more of his hair stood up until he had reached his next level, Super-Sayian 2. Electricity danced around his body.

Xardion gave a brief smile and sheathed his swords, "Yes. Much better."

Goku vanished and Xardion leaped up in the air. A burst of energy emitted as Xardion's blow clashed with Goku. Goku attacked with a fierce array of attacks and Xardion returned them just as well. This went on for a while until Goku flew higher to avoid one of Xardion's blows. Powering up, he shot his hand out and a burst of ki came forth. Xardion deflected the blast, but it gave Goku time to dive down and kick him in the gut. Xardion gasped, but somehow managed to grab hold of Goku's leg. Xardion then started to spin around, taking Goku with him and then he released his leg. Goku was hurled straight into the ground. Xardion landed to meet him, but a sudden cry diverted his attention. Turning, he saw Tenchi coming after him again. _'Impressive. I thought it would be awhile before he attacked again.'_ Xardion summoned his blade again and met Tenchi's strike. Energy sparked between them as Tenchi swung with another slash. But Xardion was obviously an experienced swordsman and he parried the attack and let out a wave of energy with his blade. Tenchi fell down, but another figure jumped over him in attack. It was Jin. Xardion stabbed the sword into the ground, but couldn't recover enough to avoid the kick Jin gave him. Xardion staggered back and Jin shot a powerful straight fist. Xardion was floored.

"So you do have a limit."

Xardion stood up and dropped in stance. Jin slinked closer and let out a punch. Xardion blocked, but it wasn't the end of it and Jin released another fist and followed up with and ax-kick. But Xardion raised his arms up, caught the kick, and used one of his legs to sweep under Jin. Xardion was about to stomp down when a sudden glow caught his attention and caused him to roll to the side. Looking up, he saw that the blast had come from X. X then reached into his side and produced a weapon.

"Zero. I need your strength."

The weapon ignited into a green-glowing blade of energy and X charged. Xardion seemed surprised as X charged and slashed downward. Xardion flipped back and grabbed his sword and met X's next slash. While they clashed, Ryu watched them fight.

"You see it too, don't you?"

Liu Kang came up beside him. "He has to change styles to battle each us. He fights according to each of our ways of fighting."

Ryu nodded, "Attacking together will put him in a difficult position. But it's still too early to tell about his true potential."

"In any case, we have to try it."

They looked just in time to see X be knocked down from the sky after a shot from his X-Buster. Xardion had jumped over the blast and kicked X floorward. Xardion came down on X, but then heard yet another cry.

"Hadoken!"

Xardion looked up only to be blasted by the ball of ki. Xardion shook it off, but was met by a red blur which was followed by a powerful kick to the face. Liu Kang had executed a well-timed Flying Kick and Xardion hit the floor, dropping his blade. While he was still on the ground, Ryu jumped up and began to descend on Xardion. Xardion rolled to aviod it but as he did, another fireball came at him, this one from Liu Kang.ardion blocked and Ryu gave him a Jodan Sokutou Geri kick, hurling him across the ground. Xardion flew a bit before rolling and sliding on the ground. He looked up to see both warriors come at him.

_'They're attacking me at the same time. Now the real fight will begin.'_


	19. First Transformation

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chap. 16

"Hadoken!"

The blue fireball swooped at Xardion and he dodged to the side. But Liu Kang was already coming at him at the same moment and when Xardion got up, Liu Kang went into his famed Bicycle Kick. Xardion was battered repeatedly and Liu Kang linked it with a Flying Kick. Xardion flew back, but didn't fall to the ground. He looked up at his adversaries, eyes glowing intensely.

"So you two have been able to perceive my art. But that will change now."

Xardion stood up straight and a faint blue glow formed around him briefly

"Shift."

The glow disappeared and a light burst of energy shot out from him. The two combatants hesitated briefly before Liu Kang shot his hand out and fired a Fireball technique while Ryu jumped up into the air. However, Xardion remained motionless until the ball came at him. Suddenly, he jumped up over the energy and at Ryu. Ryu lashed his foot out to kick, but Xardion had jumped higher than his attack and it missed him. Xardion landed behind Liu Kang, with both their backs facing each other. As Liu turned to see, Xardion spun around and hit Liu with a powerful roundhouse kick. Liu Kang went flying and almost collided with Ryu. The Shotokan warrior managed to catch Liu in mid-flight, but was left open to Xardion's own flying kick.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Both fighters hit the ground and Xardion stood over them. _'Hmmm.__ I guess it would make sense that they would figure it out first. They are far more trained in the spirit of the martial arts than the others.'_ Xardion thoughts however were again disturbed by the charging forms of Tekkaman Blade and Guyver I. Guyver was in the lead and slashed out with his vibro-blade. Xardion narrowly ducked it, but was open to the descending Blade and his lancer. Reacting on instinct, Xardion rolled as the weapon smashed into the ground. But Blade wasn't done as the curved points on the lancer detached and came at him like bladed boomerangs. Unsheathing his swords, Xardion deflected them just in time to meet Guyver's pressure cannon head on.

"Shield!"

A shield of energy surrounded Xardion just as the gravity ball smashed into him. Xardion was pushed back, but remained on his feet as now Blade led the charge. The blade clashed and both warriors were holding each other off. But unknown to Xardion, another figure was approaching from behind. Xardion turned too late as a blue hand grasped his arm and glowed.

"X?"

X managed to grab Xardion and began to glow. X felt the awesome powers of Xardion replicate through him. But suddenly, X released Xardion and cried out in pain. The glow continued around his body, but it was too overwhelming for the Maverick hunter and he fell to the ground. Xardion noticed this.

"Clever. But you underestimated my powers. As do you, Blade!"

Xardion suddenly swung back and slashed forward, hitting Blade with tremendous force. As Blade slid back, Xardion charged and slashed him heavily across his chest. Armor ripped apart as Blade was hurled by the force of the blow. Xardion then raised his blade to counter Guyver's back attack. Guyver couldn't believe that he was able to see it coming. _'It's like he has sensors of his own.'_ Nevertheless, Guyver gripped his fist and stabbed forward. Xardion parried the stab and slashed back, but Guyver ducked, rolled to the side, and activated his sonic emitters.

"Shhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The waves blinded Xardion and Guyver leapt to take advantage. But Xardion felt him coming and whipped his cape at him, revealing the razor-sharp blades within. Guyver was slashed across his body and fell back. When Xardion vision returned, he then grabbed Guyver's and Blade's legs and hurled them further away. Xardion then stood straight again.

"Give me your best shot now."

As he said those words, Ryo had leaped high into the air, with his blades connected and summoning tremendous power.

"Armor of Wildfire! Flare Up NOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The wave of fire energy smashed down straight onto Xardion and decimated the area. But as Ryo landed, he saw a silhouette within the smoke.

"How that possible? I hit you dead on."

Xardion had his arms crossed in a defensive stance. He unfolded them in order to answer Ryo. "Yes you did. I admit that was a lot stronger than I thought. But I've dealt with fire bearers before and I know how to deal with it." Xardion then raised his clawed armored arm.

"But let's see you deal with this, Wildfire. Galaxis Ball!"

A medium sphere of blue energy formed above his palm and Xardion hurled it at Ryo. Whiteblaze quickly ran forward and Ryo jumped on his back just as the ball hit the ground. But the shock of the exploding energy knocked both Ryo and Whiteblaze to the ground. As Xardion watched them fall, his attention was then diverted to the warrior coming up in front of him. It was Goku.

"You're a lot stronger than I hoped. I never really thought I would need this."

Xardion watched him in silence as Goku burst into Super-Sayian mode. Goku then exploded again, this time into Super-Sayian 2. Xardion folded his arms as Goku began to scream. Lightning crackled around him wildly and the ground trembled underneath. Goku's hair began to extend and grow and with a final cry, he exploded in pure light. Xardion was unfazed by the dramatic appearance of Super-Sayian 3 Goku.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

Goku didn't reply as he charged forward, launching an ultra-barrage of attacks. Xardion managed to deflect most of them, but he was having difficulty keeping up with the SSJ3 and the last blows got through. Goku knocked him skyward and gave chase, but Xardion managed to stop himself and meet his attacks again. Goku was impressed that Xardion was meeting him blow for blow. But it suddenly changed as Goku was suddenly puched back. Goku put his hand out and released a barrage of ki blast. But Xardion simply slapped them aside.

"That's a waste of energy."

Goku frowned and charged again, with Xardion meeting the charge. Punches and kicks were traded between the two as they began to go higher into the sky. But again, Xardion gained the upper hand and knocked Goku downward. Goku began to plummet fast, but he suddenly disappeared. Xardion narrowed his eyes and suddenly turned to see Goku diving at him from higher up. They traded blows once again, but this time they met up with a stalemate.

"So that's Instant Transmission. Not bad."

Goku gave a grin, "You're not too bad yourself, Xardion."

But Xardion continued, "But is that still enough power?"

Goku gave a confused look as Xardion arched his hands back. A sphere of energy formed within and Goku's eyes widened.

"No way. That can't be the..."

"...Kamehameha wave? No Goku, although it does look similar. But you be the judge."

The sphere intensified and Xardion began to glow immensely.

"Cosmic...Shockbeam!!!!!"

A bolt of blue-white shot forth from Xardion's hands and completely engulfed Goku. Goku was blasted and this time, he hit the ground. As Xardion hovered down, Goku exploded with energy, seeming as he was preparing to fight. But just as he did, he suddenly reverted back to his normal form. Goku was shocked. _'No way.__ His attacked weakened me this mu...'_ The thought wasn't completed as Goku slumped to the ground unconscious. Xardion strode over to the fallen Sayain, only to find that he wasn't unconscious after all.

"You Sayians are tough, no doubt. But is this your true power?"

"Get away from him, right now!"

Xardion turned his head to see Tenchi behind him, his energy blade ignited. _'Crysta was right. He's far more powerful than even he knows. But still...'_

Just then, Cloud came up beside Tenchi, ragged, but still ready to fight. Xardion once again unsheathed his swords. _'Well, this should be interesting.'_

"Ready, Tenchi?"

"Ready."

Both sword-wielders charged simultaneously at the armored warrior and brought their blades down. Xardion blocked Tenchi's, but deflected Cloud's. Cloud however managed to spin around it and leap up. At the same time, Tenchi dove down and shot upward with his blade. Xardion managed to back away from the boy's attempted slice, but saw that it was just a feint for Cloud, who was swinging his sword in the air and glowing in an intense red glow.

"Meteorain!!!!!!"

A sheer force of meteors slammed downward and exploded around Xardion. Xardion was blasted away by the force and hurled to the ground. As Xardion arose, Tenchi leapt into the air and struck down. However, Xardion narrowly deflected the blow once again.

"What are you two waiting for? Release your true powers."

Tenchi was confused by this, "W-what are you talking about?"

Xardion used the moment to pull back and let out a slash-wave which slammed Tenchi away again. Cloud came up from behind, but the Buster Sword hit only air. Xardion had flipped backward into the air and over Cloud's head. Xardion then twisted and kicked Cloud in the back, causing him to stumble forward. On reflex, Cloud spun in 360, but Xardion ducked the spinning blade and spun both of his own. The blades clashed hard, causing Cloud to drop his sword from the violent vibration. Xardion then finished him off with a rising energy-blade attack.

"You were close. Huh?"

Xardion looked down at the ground to see waves of energy on the ground. The waves were causing the earth to tremble and they began to increase in frequency. Xardion turned to the source of the energy and found that it was coming from Goku. Goku's body was still on the ground, but now his muscles had increased in mass slightly. A blank expression was on his face as his eyes were focused upward. Xardion looked up into the sky and realized what was happening.

_He was looking at a full moon…_


	20. Monsters

Disclaimer: You can guess

Chap.17

"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The ear-splitting roar echoes out as Goku began his transformation. Power erupted all around him as his body increased in size. Fur grew out and his face stretched out. The power suddenly exploded altogether and Xardion was now faced with a gigantic were-ape with golden fur. The creature bellowed, but Xardion was unfazed.

"Now it gets interesting."

Meanwhile, the others were stunned by Goku's transformation.

"Goku. Is that you?" Tenchi asked aloud.

His response was the monster ape screaming again and letting out a flame of energy. Everyone dodged the fire as it tore through the ground. The were-beast then beat on his chest and let out another roar.

Jin watched the ensuing chaos, "What's happened to him?"

"I don't know, but he's completely out of control." Blade remarked.

The beast continued on like that for awhile before letting loose another blast, tearing deeper into the ground and causing it to explode. With a third blast, the were-ape caused the entire ground to shake violently. Fires erupted all over as the monster jumped away, causing more destruction.

"He's going to destroy this entire world. And us along with it."

Tenchi pointed, "Not if he does it first."

They looked to see Xardion coming at them, seeming to ignore the transformed Goku and continuing his attack on the remaining warrior heroes.

Jin backed away, "Is he crazy? He still wants to fight, even after this?"

Liu didn't answer as he was still looking at the monster ape storming off. Then without say, he ran off after him.

"Liu, where are you going?"

Liu turned briefly, "I'm going to try and stop him."

"Stop him? How?"

Liu started to run, "Don't worry about it. Just keep him busy."

Xardion simply watched Liu Kang run off and re-focused his attention to the remaining fighters.

"I guess it's just us now. Let's continue."

**********

Liu ran off as fast as he could. Due to the beast's constant roaring, it wasn't hard to catch up to him. But even as he went, Liu wasn't sure what he was going to do. He just knew he could do something, just not what. _'Guess I'll try the usual way.'_

"Goku, can you hear me?" He called out. "Do you understand?"

The beast stopped its course of destruction and turned to the Shoalin monk. Liu held his ground and waited for some sign that his friend was still in there.

However, the only sign he received was when the monster ape roared and smashed his fist down. Liu swiftly avoided the smash and called out again.

"Goku, you have to get in control! Get a grip on it!"

But the beast's anger raged after missing his prey and smashed down with both fist. Liu narrowly backed away from the crushing blows and called out again. But each of his attempts weren't affecting the transformed Sayian at all.

"Goku, you have to try!"

The were-ape decided to attack with an energy burst from his mouth. Liu Kang lumped up to avoid it, but part of his leg was toasted and he fell short. Liu landed hard on the ground, seeing his burnt leg.

_'Well, this isn't going according to plan. Huh?'_

Liu looked up gut to see two massive shadows engulf over him. The beast had closed his hand around him and was now beginning to crush him in his hands. Liu struggled mightily against it, but the creature was too strong and in no time, Liu was getting crushed. He could already feel some of his bones snapping out of place.

_'Guuuuuaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!__ No...not....like...this.....Not....grrr....like......rahhhhhh.....this...grahhhhHHHHHHHH!!!!!!'_

The thoughts of Liu Kang echoed out onto his lips as he screamed out. But it wasn't a stream of pain. Rather, it was a furious roar that came out of his mouth and his eyes then flashed, changing into a different color altogether.

The emerald green eyes of a dragon...

**********

_Meanwhile..._

Xardion had just beaten Blade to the ground when he faced his next opponent, Jin. Putting his swords away, he waited as Jin dashed at him. Jin dove through the air in a flying tackle, but it was easily dodged. Jin rolled and quickly lashed out with a front sweep kick. But Xardion merely lifted his leg up, causing the move to miss totally. Not giving up, Jin continued spinning and hopped up in a strong roundhouse kick. But the move was blocked and Xardion used it to sweep out Jin's remaining leg. Jin fell down and rolled backward as Xardion stood waiting.

"If none of you are ready to risk it all, then your battles will end in failure, to yourselves and those you care about."

Jin blinked at his words. _'What...if he's right? What if I'm not strong enough to stop the Mishima clan? Not without...'_ Jin struggled with himself and suddenly cried out. He summoned forth his rage and anger, focusing his thoughts on his grandfather, Heihachi, who tried to kill him. This anger, Jin harnessed and it became a physical manifestation, causing black marks to appear on his skin and black raven-like wings to sprout from his back. But Jin kept his anger in reign, just enough for him to use its power. Xardion looked at him as he finished transforming.

"Now you begin to understand. Fight with me, Kazama Jin!"

Jin's eyes flashed red briefly and he swooped at Xardion with furious speed. Xardion raised his arm to block, but the winged warrior's blow held such force that Xardion was hurtled backward. Jin went into the sky again and came in with a powerful dive kick. Xardion rolled away as the boy's kick came down hard on the ground. But Jin swiftly lashed out with another kick while Xardion was still rolling on the ground. The attack caused him to slide on the ground instead. Xardion shook his head and lifted himself up as the black-winged youth lunged again. Jin rushed forward and swung his fist in a low uppercut, which was avoided. But the boy's speed allowed him to recover and duck into Xardion's punch counter. Fist clenched, Jin shot up with a powerful uppercut, the same as his fathers and Xardion's face was smashed into the air. But Jin wasn't finished as his fist grabbed hold of Xardion face and the two of them flew into the air. When they reached a fair height, Jin dove downward, intending to smash Xardion face into ground. But Xardion's hands snapped up and he freed himself from his grip. He then twirled in the air and tossed Jin down, using the youth's on momentum to send him in. Jin crashed into the ground hard.

"Talk about speed and power. A shame to end it so early."

Xardion dove downward to finish him off when a sudden cry caused him to stop his attack. Turning his head, he saw Ryo coming at him, swords cutting the air. Xardion raised his arm and blocked the swords, slashing his armor. Ryo swung again, but Xardion managed to unsheathe his own blades once again and they clashed together. Ryo spun around in a double blade cut, but Xardion backed away. Ryo gave another slash, but Xardion blocked it, pushed the blades away and slashed Ryo's armor. Ryo groaned and Xardion slashed again, cutting his armor more. Finally, Xardion kicked the fiery warrior back and he crashed to the ground. Ryo got back to his feet, but he was panting hard.

_'He's too strong to fight like this. Perhaps I should...But it's power. Should I risk it?'_

"You hesitate, Wildfire."

Ryo blinked enough to see Xardion summoning another Galaxis Ball. The sphere of intense blue energy glowed brightly and Xardion launched it. Ryo crossed his swords before him in defense, but even he knew it wouldn't do any good against the energy.

"No!"

At the last second, a form jumped in the way of the sphere and it exploded. Xardion landed on the ground and looked within the smoke to see three shimmering objects within it. 

_'Lighthawk Wings.'___

The smoke cleared to reveal Tenchi standing over Ryo, his Lighthawk Wings shimmering in front of his body. Tenchi let his arms out and the wings melded with him, changing his uniform. 

Tenchi dropped one of is arm, but kept the other one upward as a sword materialized in his hand. Xardion narrowed his eyes at this.

"You continue to impress me, Tenchi. You are far more of a warrior than you let yourself believe."

Tenchi responded, "I won't let you to hurt my friends any longer."

Xardion half-grinned, "Only time will tell about that. Now show me the power you used to defeat Kagato."

A cry from the boy warrior was his response.


	21. Bid for Power

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Xardion and Crysta, blah, blah, blah.

Chap. 18

Tenchi leaped at Xardion with astonishing speed. Now that he was empowered by the Lighthawk Wings, he would truly be a force to reckon with. Xardion charged as well and the blades clashed. Xardion grimaced slightly from the shock of the strike. _'Incredible. This is his true power alright.'_ Xardion deflected the next blow and dove to attack, but the slash was blocked when one of the Lighthawk Wings came into view. Tenchi saw this and swung upward, almost hitting Xardion's chin. Xardion flipped back and re-examined Tenchi, who was holding the Lighthawk Sword steadily in his hands.

_'He has been trained well. And with those wings, he possesses great offense and defense abilities.'_

Tenchi suddenly lunged and as he did, his sword transformed into pure energy. Xardion had to duck the blade of energy before it rendered him in two. Turning around, he saw Tenchi turn as well and attack again. Xardion then summoned his own energy and channeled it into his blade so that he would be able to block it decently.

"You are a warrior."

Suddenly, Xardion shoved him back slightly and swept his leg out, tripping Tenchi. Tenchi hit back on the ground and Xardion struck down. The Wing shielded him again, but Xardion swiftly punched around the wing as Tenchi arose, flooring him. Tenchi shook his head and got back up. Blade in energy mode again, Tenchi lashed his arm out, releasing the blade into the air. Xardion jumped over it and toward Tenchi. Tenchi raised his arm to block, but Xardion merely hit the shield and jumped off of it. Flipping through the air, Xardion lunged again and again Tenchi blocked it. But Xardion managed to sweep him again.

"Your powers are impressive, but they have limits. Fighting at this extreme close range must be difficult." He jumped back and crossed his swords, "This will make it better, but tell me. How much can those wings take?"

Energy shimmered on the blade and began to glow immensely. Tenchi looked on as the sword began to gather great energy.

"Cosmic Shockbeam Saber!"

Xardion pointed the blade and a massive wave of energy flashed out straight at Tenchi. Tenchi raised all three of his wings and held firm. The blast engulfed him completely and demolished the surrounding area. But when it cleared, Tenchi still remained. However, he seemed to be panting hard from the strain of holding up his wings under such a force.

"So they do have limits." He crossed his swords again, "Let's push them now."

Tenchi cringed. _'I'm not sure I can do that again.'_

***********

**RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The were-ape watched on as the man in its grip began to change and grow. Liu Kang's skin began to harden and become scaly and his head sprouted out horns. The ape continued to try and hold him, but had to let go as Liu grew further. His body stretched out long and his hand and feet grew into claws. The growing continued and Liu was now nearly the size of the ape. Its monstrous form snaked before the ape as it snarled menacingly. The ape roared and the dragon let out its own.

**RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SNNNNNNNAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The were-ape leaped at the dragon suddenly and the dragon shimmered into the air and away for him. The dragon soared through the air briefly before turning back around to face its primal opponent. The dragon roared again and let loose a stream of fire. The ape jumped back away and let out its own stream into the air. The two beasts continued to let out streams of fire at each other, but not hitting anything except the terrain and tearing it up. The dragon finally got annoyed and flew down and around the ape's back. The ape grabbed hold of the dragon as it encircled it in a crushing embrace. The two monsters grabbed hold of each other, growling and snarling as they destroyed the landscape.

_'Con...trol...'_

The dragon suddenly stopped growling, although it didn't loosen it's grip.

_'Goku...We...must...gain...control...now...'_

The were-ape's roars began to quiet down as well and both their eyes flashed.

_'That's...it...Must...stay...focused...'_

The two beast then began glowing; the ape in a golden aura and the dragon in an orange flame. The combined energy continued to grow in brightness until they both suddenly exploded in a blast of energy.

**KAABBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*************

Xardion's crossed sword grew brightly once again as Tenchi prepared to defend against it. Tenchi closed his eyes as he prepared to brace himself.

"Cosmic Shockbeam..."

"Flare Up Now!!!!!"

Xardion suddenly stopped summoning energy and leapt back as Ryo came down on him with a furious firewave. The resulting power torched the ground immensely. But Xardion had avoided the fire. Ryo stood before Tenchi, with his own swords crossed before him. Xardion looked at Ryo questioningly.

"How long will you last if you doubt yourself, Ryo of Wildfire?

Ryo was somewhat confused by this, but Xardion didn't wait as he swooped in to attack. In the last split second, Whiteblaze charged in and knocked Xardion to the side. But the dark-armored warrior simply slid on the floor as Whiteblaze took his stand in front of Ryo.

"Whiteblaze?"

The tiger continued growling and a blast of fire engulfed him. The roars increased as the shape within the fire shifted form. The tiger then emerged from the flame, but he was completely different. The tiger was now shaded in black, bearing a silvery-white armor and a pair of swords on each side. Ryo looked at the transformation and nodded.

"You're right. I need to fight without doubt. To arms!!!!!!"

***********

"You guys feel that?" Sage suddenly called out. The others turned their attention to him as his body began glowing in a light green. "Our bodies are glowing."

Rowen looked at him and then noticed his own body glowing. "It's the armors. Their power is being called."

"It must be Ryo." Cye commented. "I think he's calling for the Inferno."

Kento jumped up, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's give it to him."

The four remaining Ronin Warrior aligned themselves and released their powers in one great blast.

"To arms!!!"

The energies of the armors shot off into the sky...

************

...and fell down on Ryo with a massive explosion. Ryo closed his eyes to the blinding light, only to have them reopen with fire within them. With the summoning, Ryo tore off the Wildfire armor as the new white armor came and encircled him, causing his sub-armor to change into a dark blue. White arm gauntlets formed on his arms and erupted into a rush of fire, encasing his whole body in the armor. The final leg piece formed and the fire cleared behind him, revealing the new Ryo. Ryo/Hariel of the Inferno.

"I've been looking forward to this."

Ryo didn't reply as he removed the Fervor Soulswords from off of Whiteblaze and held them forward. Xardion met it with his own blades.

"Come."

Both fighters dashed off to the side in an all out run. Their gazes locked onto each other, both leapt into the air in attack.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

Their blades clashed with terrific force, shaking the earth slightly. They both landed on the ground and swung again. Again, the clash caused a powerful shockwave and the two struggled to push each other back. Ryo back off and swung toward the mid-section. Xardion hopped back to avoid and slashed vertically. Ryo parried the attack and attacked the same way, only going upward. Xardion shot his head back to avoid the slash and twirled around for another blow. Ryo raised his blades to block once again and Xardion jumped back.

"As powerful as I hoped, Wildfire. Or should I say, Inferno?"

Ryo crossed his blades in ready stance and Xardion did the same. Ryo then lunged to attack, but the protrusions on Xardion's back suddenly lifted up and he was gone in a flash. Surprised, Ryo halted the attack and looked around for his opponent. But he was no where to be seen.

"Up here!"

Ryo's head suddenly jerked up to see Xardion diving in on him with both swords raised high over his head. But before he could strike, Ryo jumped out of the way as the crystal blades shattered the ground. Looking up, he saw Ryo connecting his blades and summoning his power.

"Armor of the Inferno! Flare Up Now!!!!!"

The blast of fire energy fell on Xardion, only this was more powerful. Xardion crossed his blades to defend and the wave smashed right into him, destroying the ground as well. Ryo landed and peered into the smoke to find Xardion fairly injured and damaged, but still standing.

"You should have gone all out, Ryo. You might have finished me." He crosses his blades again. "Shift!"

Xardion glowed in a bluish light once again, only this one was deeper in color than before. Ryo looked at him strangely before charging in to attack. But Xardion didn't even move as the white-armored warrior came and slashed down. The sword came close when suddenly Xardion's own blades shot up and deflected the strike. Ryo blinked in surprise. _'How did he move that fast?'_ Ryo continued his assault by reversing his grip on the blades and swinging them upward. But Xardion tilted his head to the side, causing the swords to miss him totally. Going on the offensive, Xardion stepped forward with a kick, knocking Ryo off balance and allowing Xardion to lash out with a vertical cut. The slice smashed into the helmet and caused Ryo to reel to the side. Ryo quickly recovered, but not without a minor headache. But he did notice that the slash also damaged the armor a bit.

_'He was able to damage Inferno? I have to be careful.'_

As Ryo charged again to attack, Blade, Guyver and Cloud recovered enough to see the resulting battle between them.

"We have to help Ryo." Cloud exclaimed.

"How?" Guyver questioned. "Even our combined powers aren't enough to stop him."

Blade looked out onto the battle as he spoke, "Maybe. Remember the mind test and the powers you used there?"

"But I'm not sure I even know how I did it." Guyver responded.

"Perhaps...it's the same as me."

"What do you mean?"

Blade turned to him, "In my world, I discovered a new power in my tekka powers. It increases my powers immensely, but it uses a lot of power. I remember when you changed into that super-Guyver armor of yours."

Guyver nodded, "I see. And with our powers being similar, you figure that I may be able to change the same way."

"Yes." But Blade worriedly thought, 'I just hope you don't suffer the same as well.'

"So what do I do?"

Blade explained, "Just concentrate on the image of your form and transform again. That should work."

"What about me?" Cloud asked.

Blade turned to him, "I don't know. I don't know how your hidden powers work so I don't think I can help you."

Cloud looked down briefly before shrugging, "Alright. I'll just have to figure it out as I go along. In the meantime, I'll provide you two with some cover." He lifted his sword and began to go out onto the battlefield. "Good luck, you two."

**********

Meanwhile, Ryo was getting battered. The former defensive Xardion now went on the offense, razing Ryo's armor with his blade attacks and flooring the young Ronin. Ryo flipped back and Xardion came in to attack again when Blackblaze lunged at him.

"Sorry tiger, but this is between me and him."

Xardion let out a quick energy field which hurled the armored cat away. Ryo looked on in shock.

"Whiteblaze!"

Xardion looked at him briefly before crossing his swords and jumping into the air. As he did, immense energies filled the blades and began to glow brightly.

"Now Ryo. Cosmic Shockbeam Saber!!!!!"

Xardion slashed out with both his blades and a massive blue light flashed out and came right at him. Ryo was shocked and was unable to defend himself from the power. But before it could hit, a form jumped in the way.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cloud had jumped into the path and it engulfed him. But it wasn't enough to stop it from hitting Ryo and he was caught in it as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The energy tore up the ground and faded in mere crackles of energy. On the ground, Ryo was hurt from the attack, but not as badly as Cloud, whose entire body was singed and scorched from the beam. And he wasn't moving.

"Cloud? Cloud!"

**********

Nearby, Jin had revived just to see what had happened to his comrades and was about to charge in attack when another form caught his attention.

"X."

Jin moved over to the damaged Maverick Hunter, seeing his body still convulsing with energy from his absorption. X looked over at the black-winged youth and stretched out his hand.

"Please....help..."

Jin knelt down by him, "What do you want me to do?"

X struggled, "The....control.....circuit....in my.....helmet.....Activate....it......"

Jin nodded and he tapped the red crystal on X's head. It opened and a small object protruded out. At the same time, a hatch open in X's back and shot out. It unfolded in the air and converted into a small black mini-jet. It hovered and then landed next to X.

"Now what?"

X didn't reply as his body shifted and changed while the jet began its own modifications...

**********

Back on the battlefield, Ryo struggled back to his feet with the help of Blackblaze. He was pretty messed up, but still wanted to fight.

"Superb. Do you still think you can defeat me though?"

Ryo growled, "I must. You'll pay for what you've done to Cloud and the others."

Xardion looked down at Cloud briefly, "That was unfortunate, but necessary." Looking back up, "And if you'll think you can make me pay with only your strength alone, then you're up for a really tall order."

"Then let's see how you fare against me."

Xardion blinked briefly before turning to the sound of the new voice. It was Ryu. Or was it? The fighter that was coming to him had darker skin and was wearing a black gi and headband. His eyes were a crimson red and his face was etched in anger.

"Ryu?" Xardion questioned, then remarked. "No. Satsui No Hado Ryu."

The dark manifestation of Ryu snarled, "So now that you know, now you know what will happen to you." His fist clenched. "You will die."

Xardion sheathed his blades and stood in fighting stance, "We'll see. But you are not the Ryu I wish to battle."

Ryu shouted, "Zetsu!" ("Death!")

Xardion simply responded in his native tongue, "Ikuse."


	22. Superpowers

Disclaimer: See the first chapter/introduction

Chap. 19

Tenchi had moved away from the battlefield to check on Cloud. After he was blasted by the Shockbeam Saber, Cloud lay on the ground, unmoving. Tenchi bent over to his fallen comrade and turned him upright.

"Cloud. Cloud, please wake up."

But the spiky-haired soldier didn't move. Tenchi continued to try and shake him, but Cloud didn't respond. Tenchi shut his eyes and turned his head away.

"Cloud, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a speck of yellow electricity appeared on Cloud. Tenchi blinked and looked up as Cloud's body began to be covered with electricity. Cloud's eyes snapped opened and he sat up.

"Uggghhh. What happened?"

Tenchi, however didn't respond as his mouth was now agape and his face in pure surprise.

"Tenchi, what's...*gasp*"

*************

Xardion and E. Ryu continued their brutal fight. E. Ryu's power was enough to put Xardion on the defense again as he continued to attack and warp around him. Xardion backed away as E. Ryu warped again. Xardion looked around, but didn't see him until it was too late. E. Ryu had reappeared right behind him and his fist connected with the back of Xardion's neck. Xardion fell forward in pain, but managed to roll and get back up to his feet. However, upon looking up, he saw E. Ryu was gone again. Xardion stood still for a moment, closing his eyes in order to focus on E. Ryu's ki.

_'Hmmm...He's...there!'_

Xardion jumped back just as E. Ryu dove in on him with a flying kick. Arching his arm back, Xardion lashed out with a kick which E. Ryu ducked and countered with a rising uppercut. Xardion however managed to roll his head off to the side, causing the uppercut to only graze him. Xardion leapt back to get some room, but E. Ryu followed him and lashed out with another punch. Xardion parried the blow, but E. Ryu sent out yet another blow. Xardion blocked the punch and E. Ryu added more pressure when a surge of ki entered into him.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!"

E. Ryu went into a whirlwind of kicks, pushing Xardion back further. But it would be E. Ryu to be surprised as Xardion managed to parry the last kick, energize his fist, and shot up into a powerful uppercut, similar to the Shoryuken. E. Ryu was knocked out of his move, but landed on his feet. Xardion hit the floor again, but E. Ryu warped again. Xardion sensed for his energy and tracked it to his left. E. Ryu didn't attack immediately, but rather he shifted his body into another stance. As he did, tremendous forces of dark energy filled his body. Xardion looked at him, almost curious at the technique until...

_'Wait...That's the Shun Goku Satsu! The Raging Demon!'_

"Korosu!"

E. Ryu suddenly slid toward Xardion, seeming to move slowly, but in fact the technique's power was slowing down time for a moment. Xardion stepped back, but found his movements slowed as well. With the Raging Demon upon him, Xardion did only one thing.

"Ha!"

Xardion stuck out a light jab, not strong enough to hurt him, but enough to disrupt the move. E. Ryu stopped in his advance and glared at Xardion.

"Don't be mad at me. That technique is too focused on destruction to even have a defense. If you want to beat me, then find another way."

Xardion quickly hopped up off the ground and hit E. Ryu with a flying knee. E. Ryu lurched his head back in pain and lashed out with a kick in return. Xardion was hit in the ribs, but managed to grab hold of his leg. Moving quickly, Xardion hurled the dark warrior and E. Ryu rolled across the ground. However, as he rolled, more dark energy began to surge and when he stood up, his hands were cupped to the side.

"Another way, huh? Then let's see how you handle this!"

The energy caused his entire body to flare and his hands now held the black energy tight. Xardion was surprised by the quick use of energy and reared his arms back to summon his own.

**************

_A distance away...___

Blade and Guyver stood face to face with each other. Blade crossed his arms.

"I'll go first. Maybe you can get the idea."

Blade lowered his head and focused his power. Shards of crystals formed around him and lit up in brilliant light. Guyver had to back away slightly as the crystals shattered, revealing Blade's new form. Blastor Tekkaman Blade. 

"You try now."

Guyver I nodded and crossed his arms. He tried to focus, but without an image to work with, he couldn't manage.

_'Why can't I do it? I did it before. I just transformed again and...wait a minute. Is that it?'_

Guyver I uncrossed his arms and stretched them out. His head rose into the air, he yelled.

"GUYVER!!!!!!!!"

Blade half-blinked in confusion._ 'Why would he call the Guyver when it's already on....Ah, I see.' _That came when a giant cocoon appeared and surrounded Guyver. Guyver ducked into it and the cocoon closed. It opened a moment later, revealing the new massive form of the Guyver. Guyver Gigantic.

"Let's go."

**********

"Shinkuu...HADOKENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cosmic....SHOCKBEAMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two energies collided with one another in an awesome display of raw power. The dark energy of the Satsu No Hado met with the incredible power of the gemadorian warrior. As they began to battle forth, E. Ryu flared with even more dark energy. But Xardion still had the upper hand.

"Giving up Ryu? You think this is your true power?"

The Shockbeam intensified, beginning to push back against E. Ryu. E. Ryu growled and tried to summon more power, but his efforts were in vain. The use of the Shun Goku Satsu earlier had taken much of his power and now he was approaching his limit.

"Your power in this form is too destructive. Perhaps I should end your life now. It would certain be easier on your friends than to have you roam around like this."

_'What?'_

"Is this it? Or is there something else? Is the path of darkness your destiny, Ryu?"

E. Ryu began to waver in concentration. _'Way of darkness...my destiny...no...never...not ever....for them....' _Images of his friends appeared in his mind. Sakura, Ken, Sean, and Chun-Li all filled his thoughts. 

_'No! I…will…overcome…it!'_

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

E. Ryu's body exploded in a pure bolt of white energy. It was enough to disperse the energy struggle and Xardion looked down. Standing where once the dark incarnation stood was now the white warrior in his purest form. White energy flowed around him in a bluish-white aura and lightning and whirlwinds surrounded his body. His eyes were glowing blue instead of red and his headband bore the mark of TEN.

"The dragon has awoken, at last." Xardion muttered.

"He's not the only one."

Xardion looked around to see two figures on the hill nearby. It was Goku and Liu Kang. But they had both changed dramatically. Liu Kang looked the same except that he slightly muscular and that his hands were clawed and scaly. Fiery energy brimmed from them. His eyes had changed as well. They were now a vermillion red with the pupils somewhat slanted like a serpent. Also, a shadowy image of a dragon floated behind him. Goku had changed just as much. His body and tail was covered in red fur and his eyes were yellow. Both their power level were enormous. But Xardion still didn't seem worried.

"Three superpowers at once. This will be interesting."

Xardion crossed his arms. _'I won't stand a chance fighting them on the third level. I'll have to go straight for four.'_

"SHIFT!!!!!!!"

Xardion shone in an intense blue light which momentarily obscured him from view. The glow quickly faded, but they all were aware of the changes in his power.

"Let see what you three can really do."


	23. Final Awakening

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 20

The three super-powered warriors stood in stance, surrounding the armored warrior within. They all stood still, waiting for him to make the first move. Xardion simply gazed at each of them and slowly raised his arm. They prepared for an attack, but instead his eyes shimmered and his helmet levitated and flew into his hand. Slowly, he raised it and lowered it over his head. A slight click was heard.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Xardion suddenly burst off the ground, heading straight for Goku. Goku wasn't surprised by this act and readied himself instantly. Xardion struck out with a blur of attacks, moving at rapid speed. But Goku managed to evade them all and warp back. Xardion flew to attack again, but suddenly he vanished. 

Goku blinked. _'What...Instant Transmission?'_ He then sensed the energy behind him and turned to see Xardion hovering behind him.

"Not bad. But I'm aware of that technique."

Xardion simply shrugged, "I know. I just wanted you to be aware before..."

Goku frowned, "Before what?"

But before Goku could finish that question, Xardion had teleported again and reappeared right in front of Goku. Then with a swift punch, he sent the Super-Saiyian 4 to the ground. Xardion then lowered to the ground himself.

"I know that was a cheap shot and I'm sorry. But I had to call it off before I dealt with the others."

Xardion turned to see Liu Kang now coming at him. His clawed hands were blazing intensely as his stride became a run and then a super high leap. Xardion raised his arms in defense as Liu Kang dove on him with a flaming kick. Xardion stumbled back from the force of the blow and Liu suddenly rushed at him, his attacks in a combination sequence.

_Punch, high punch, elbow, knee, high kick, roundhouse kick._

Xardion was barely able to withstand the punches, despite his armor. But the kicks were equally damaging as they floored Xardion. But Xardion teleported and was now back to his feet.

"I...never expected...such a transformation from you. I knew about your dragon metamorphosis, but this is new even to me. Incredible indeed, Liu Kang."

Liu Kang however, grinned. "You must have me confused with someone else." he said with a serpent-like voice. "I am no longer the one known as Liu Kang. You are now faced with...the Dragon King!"

Xardion blinked beneath the helmet. _'He's the Dragon King? But how?'_

Xardion never go a chance to focus his thoughts as the powerful warrior lunged again. Xardion fell back and stuck his foot up. The dragon warrior hit the foot and was flipped backward. Xardion lifted himself off the floor and turned to see the warrior flip up as well. His fists began to blaze even further and he shot them forward, releasing an intense ball of fire. Xardion hopped backward and released a beam to disperse it, but the energy wasn't stopped and it continued to come. At the last second, Xardion ducked the ball and it flew overhead. Rising back up, he saw the Dragon King coming at him again, this time with a flying kick. Going on the offensive, Xardion charged at him and jumped high enough to knock the Dragon King out of his attack without getting hit himself. He then grabbed his leg and flung him to the far side.

"That was close. So I guess that leaves you, Shin Ryu."

He looked over to Ryu, still glowing in an intense light with electricity crackling around him. Xardion prepared himself, but Ryu didn't move. Suddenly he disappeared, leaving an afterimage trail behind him. Xardion instinctively raised his arm as the flying kick of Ryu hit him. Xardion staggered back, the force of the blow hurting him as Ryu now launched a heavy punch to the gut. Xardion gave a gargled sound and returned the favor with a blow of his own. However, his was nowhere near as strong as Ryu's and only stunned him. Xardion managed to flip airwards, kicking Ryu back further. Xardion soared backward, a distance away from him. Ryu didn't follow though and simply stood still as before. Xardion readied himself for another warp attack, but that didn't happen.

"Come now. Even you have to see that you can't win against of us."

Xardion turned his head to the left. Beside him, Goku stood there with his arms folded.

"You have skills, but they have now reached their limit."

To his right, Liu Kang/Dragon King also stood, arms folded as well. Xardion looked over at all three and looked down.

"My limit? Is that what you want to see? Very well!"

The three set themselves for whatever attack he was preparing. Xardion ducked down, seeming to attack, but he suddenly disappeared. All three of them looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, they felt a massive surge of energy and looked up into the sky. A bright light glowed in the skies above as Xardion summoned his energy. The three below could feel the energy he was summoning.

"He's really going to do it!"

"COSMIC SHOCKBEAM!!!!!!!!!!!"

The wave of energy shot out, only it was several times bigger than they had ever seen. The beam began to close in on them when...

"Voltekka!"

Another massive beam of energy suddenly flew out of nowhere and collided with the incoming wave, causing it to explode before it could hit the others.

_'What?'_

Following the direction of the counter-attack, he traced it to two figures that stood in the distance. It was Gigantic Guyver and Blastor Tekkaman Blade. Blade had his arm raised, showing that he fired a Voltekka beam from the cells in his arm.

"Forget it. It's over now."

"He's right. Even you can see that you can't stand a chance against all of us."

_New voices._ Xardion looked around yet again to see the remaining heroes. Ryo, still in his Inferno armor with Whiteblaze at his side. Devil Jin, with his black wings spread. Tenchi, still in his Lighthawk garbs and wielding his sword. Cloud and X were also among them as well, but like the others, their appearance were altered as well. Cloud was sparkling with electricity over his body. And on his back, a single black wing was slightly spread outward. X had changed totally, his body and head now covered in a sleek black armor. _His Ultimate armor._ Xardion lowered down as the warriors stood around him.

"You've used up too much of your power. You are in no condition to fight." Jin commented.

"Surrender. It's the only way." Ryo added.

Xardion's eyes swept over the fighters. "Hmm. Such energy...flows from all of you. I didn't even dream that you all had this much potential power within you."

While he was speaking, Xardion's armor began to glow once again. However, by the way he was speaking, he didn't seem to notice. His boy began to hover into the air slowly as he continued.

"Now...we fight at last. This will be it. Our final encounter."

His body glowed even more and he stretched his arms back. Four shadowy images separated and surrounded him, each glowing in different colors while the main body glowed even more intensely.

Tenchi covered his eyes from the light, "What's....going....on....?"

Guyver Gigantic shied away from the light as well, "He's....transforming again?"

Ryu commented as well, "Such power....he's been holding back this whole time."

"I had too." Xardion answered from within. "You all had to reach your true form for this fight to be complete. Now that you have, I must do the same."

The light suddenly exploded into the air, causing the entire landscape to shake and the sky to darken. A column of light formed and the light diminished enough to see Xardion again. But he had changed as well. His armor was greatly enhanced and glowed in pure white energy. Most of all, a large set of wings were spread out, seeming to fan the energy around him. Xardion looked up at them once again, his blue eyes burning with the spirit of a true warrior.

"Now...the games are over."


	24. Angelic Force

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 21

"Now...the games are over."

The angelic warrior stood in the midst of the others, energy still brimming around him in a massive column. Xardion remained silent for some time before his wings suddenly shot wide open. At the motion, the light column expanded rapidly and engulfed the ten fighters, hurling them back.

"Whoa, what power." Goku exclaimed as he recovered from the shockwave. "I never thought...he could be so powerful."

The entire area was now covered in blue-white light, with the energy warping around them. Goku looked as Xardion stood in the center still, waiting for one of them to attack.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Goku was the first to attack, disappearing from view briefly before reappearing right in front of Xardion. Goku attacked with a fierce punch, but it was swiftly evaded. Goku lashed out with another punch and followed up with a kick, but his movements failed to hit the target as Xardion dodged the attacks effortlessly.

_"Your speed is not enough this time, Sayian."_

Goku blinked. Xardion was speaking with his thoughts as well, making his voice sound shadowy. In response, Goku picked up the pace of his attacks, moving at unimaginable speeds. But his blows didn't even touch Xardion. Having had enough, Xardion managed to catch Goku's arm.

"What?"

The hand that held him began to glow in white light and it suddenly exploded, tossing the SSJ4 aside into the ground, creating a deep crater. Xardion flapped his wings to elevate himself higher into the air when...

_"Cosmic Shockbeam!"___

Xardion suddenly turned as his own attack flared at him. The source of the attack was none other than X. Xardion blinked into surprise before remembering what had X done earlier. _'The Ultimate armor must be allowing him to stabilize the energy he copied from me.'_

_"Not with my technique, you don't."_

The beam finally hit Xardion and exploded with great force. But when the light cleared away, Xardion was still active. His wings were covering his body and had shielded him from the blast. Xardion looked up at X, eyes flashing rapidly. His wings then shot open again and streams of light shot out. X looked in shock as the beams swarmed him and knocked him down.

_'Feathers...He used his feathers....as an attack.'_

X nearly hit the ground, but was saved by the emergency hovering system within the armor. Xardion flapped his wings slightly and seemed to charge in to attack. But in fact he was merely turning his attention to the two attacking figures. The Guyver Gigantic reached him first, extending his hyper vibro-blades in a speedy slash attack. Xardion shot back to avoid it, but Guyver was far from done. With his opposite arm, massive gravity power surged into his fist and Guyver Gigantic attacked with an energized punch. But...

_"Got you."_

Xardion had somehow dodged the blow and caught Guyver's arm. Xardion held on tight as the super bio-booster warrior pulled back to get out of the hold. But Xardion remembered the other attacker and released Guyver just before the stabbing lancer of Tekkaman Blade hit him.

_"That was close, Blade. But not enough."_

Xardion shot back up and Blade spun his lancer in preparation of attack. Xardion's twin blades materialized into view and they clashed. The shock of energy from the collision shattered the ground beneath. Blade zoomed back instantly to get some room, but Xardion teleported and attacked again, putting Blade on the immediate defense. Still using force, Xardion held the blades locked, soared downward to the ground and released Blade into it. A cloud of smoke shot up as Xardion hovered just overhead.

"Braver!"

Xardion quickly turned to the soaring Cloud. Despite having only one wing, Cloud flew through the air like a falcon; bring his massive Buster sword down. The sword was charged with dark energy as Cloud came down. But he was in for a big surprise.

"What? That can't be?"

Xardion had caught the massive weapon in his hands and stopped it. Cloud was shocked by the display, but Xardion didn't retaliate immediately. His head turned slightly to glimpse another form coming up from the side.

_"The Dragon King.__ Two birds with one stone."_

The Dragon King/ Liu Kang had lunged from the side, flaming claws outstretched. Xardion ducked slightly while still holding Cloud's sword. When the Dragon King was close enough, Xardion suddenly hopped in the air and spun around, leg outstretched. He spin-kicked the Dragon King and circled around to hit Cloud in the same spin. Both warriors flew back as Xardion landed crouched on the ground. But the attacks on him didn't stop for a moment.

"Hadoken! Ha!"

Xardion looked up to see not one, but two projectiles flying right at him. Quickly, Xardion closed his wings around himself, appearing to defend himself. But right before the energy hit him, Xardion flashed one of his wings open and sent them off in another direction. They were flying right at Ryo/Hariel, who was diving at Xardion with his swords. Ryo was smacked away by the blasts of ki. Xardion then looked over to the source of the attack and his eyes flashed white. Ryu was instantly blasted away by an unseen attack and rolled on the ground.

_'Can't....head.....mental....ki?'_

While Ryu was disoriented, Xardion stood up straight once again. But again, he made no move to attack, due to the fact that Jin appeared and flew over Ryu's head and toward Xardion. Xardion decided to go on the offense and flew up toward the young warrior. The two grappled in the air and spun around. Black feathers mingled with white as the two of them kicked at each other while they grappled and flew. Jin stretched backward and launched a high kick toward Xardion's face, but Xardion tossed his head to the side, causing the kick to miss and Jin's leg to get caught. Xardion then bent backward and flung Jin overhead, releasing his grip. Jin spiraled through the air and barely recovered. His dark wing flapped vigorously as he regained control in the air. But his recovery was too slow and Xardion was once again upon him.

_"Ha!"___

Xardion had flown overhead and shot his wing down in a punishing blow, hitting Jin in the face. Jin's head snapped backward and he began to plummet to the ground. Jin managed to roll and land on his hands and knees as Xardion charged at the downed fighter. But another figure stepped in front of Jin and raised his hand. Tenchi had ignited his Lighthawk sword and lashed it right at Xardion. But despite the speed, Xardion was still able to teleport out of the way of the slashing attack and reappear on the ground before Tenchi. Tenchi reacted by bringing up his wings as a shield and retracted them into a sword again. But Xardion was already coming and his hand was raised with his blade extended once again. Tenchi blocked, but the force of the blow was too great and Tenchi was tossed back. Xardion hovered still as he waited for the warriors to recover.

_"Is this all that you are capable of? Is this your limit?"_

The group arose from the ground and moved together in a group.

"Speed, strength, skill and power. He's matched on all fronts." Ryu commented.

Ryo agreed, "Yeah. And his defensive powers are just as painful as his offensive ones."

"How can we beat something like that?" asked Tenchi.

Jin massaged his wrists, "He has to have a limit of his own. We just have to reach it."

"A combined attack." X suggested. "We have to hit him all at once."

Blade looked at them, "But can it be done? Some of our powers are too different. It may not be effective."

"Unless..." Goku thought. "Unless we try... a sequence attack."

"Sequence attack?"

Goku went on to explain, "We attack at different times and points, giving it everything we've got and throwing him off."

Liu Kang thought about it, "That requires more than just timing. We have to have to know when each of us is to attack. That takes an understanding of each of our powers."

"There's no other way." Goku explained. "Look, we've watched each other fight, right? We'll have to go by that and hope it works."

Seeing the focal point in the plan, Guyver added, "We have to trust each other."

"That's the plan?" Cloud exclaimed. He then grinned and continued, "Okay, let's do it."

The ten roused themselves and prepared to go through their only shot at beating Xardion. A full-on sequence attack. But are they knowledgeable enough to do it exactly and will it be enough to defeat Xardion once and for all?

**"NOW!!!!!!"******


	25. Sequence Attack

Disclaimer: See chapter one

_Cyblade__ Sliver- Okay, here's where your question gets fulfilled._

Chap. 22

Xardion watched as Cloud, Jin, Liu Kang/Dragon King, and Tenchi all charged at him. Jin attacked first, lashing out with a high kick. Xardion blocked and was ready to counter when Jin suddenly beat his wings, flying backward as Cloud lunged, sword by his side. Xardion warped backward and avoided the slice, but somehow the Dragon King traced him and fired a fireball at point-blank range, right in his face. Xardion backed away, slightly dazed.

"Tenchi, there's your opening." Liu shouted

Tenchi cried as his Light-Hawk Wings conversed onto his sword and created a single massive blade of energy. However, before he could strike, Xardion warped again, right beside him. Tenchi was thrown off in his attack as Xardion looked at him.

_"Almost..."_

He was suddenly cut off when another figure slammed into him. It was Blackblaze who had lunged at Xardion, catching him completely off-guard. Tenchi blinked until he realized that this was the opening he needed again.

"Go for it, Tenchi!"

Immediately, Tenchi dove at the distracted Xardion. His blade shimmering with the intense energy of the now converging Light-Hawk wings. Xardion turned only to have the energy blade sheer right through him, leaving a energy slash right across his body. Xardion staggered back in an attempt to recover, but he had backed right into Jin, who was covered in red lightning, most of it covering his fist. On instinct, Xardion raised his arms to block, but that turned out to be a mistake as Jin employed his greatest technique, The Six Gates of Hell. The unblockable fist smashed straight into Xardion, almost crushing his helmet. Xardion backed away further, unable to even see Cloud in stance, Buster Sword glowing as he charged at him. Xardion was unable to stop Cloud's powerful Omnislash attack. The shattering blows smashed against Xardion's armor as he attacked repeatedly. Cloud finally arose to deliver the final blow, but stopped as the Dragon King charged into a flaring bicycle kick. Xardion was beaten repeatedly as Xardion reeled back. The Dragon King stopped his attack and connected with intense flying kick. Xardion spun backward from the punishment, but managed to roll around in order to land on his feet. However, before he could even land, several flashes of light glittered in the distance...

***

"Juubei..."

Goku summoned two balls of energy in both of his hands. Then by placing his hands together, he then forced the two globes together, compressing then into a single ball of intense energy.

**"Ka!!**** Me!!! HA!!!! ME!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

***

"Rage of...."

The white armored ronin crossed his blades together before spinning it around himself, creating a vortex of flames.

**"INFERNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"******

With one move, Ryo slashed forward, creating a wave of fire on the ground. The, he crossed the blades together, releasing a sheer storm of pure energy.

***

"Shinryu....

Ryu began to call forth the energy buried within him as he summoned the power of this new technique. An intense white aura surrounded him and began to converse into his hands like a twister. Lightning crackled emanated out of it and a sphere of energy formed.

**"HADOKENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"******

His hand shot forward and the energy lurched out in a intense ball of energy, with more energy pouring out from behind it.

***

Energy spurted up as Blade prepared to unleash his attack. Focusing on the target, Blade unlocked all of his voltekka cells, causing his body to crackle with wild energy. His shoulders and arms all faced forward as Blade cried...

"Blastor...**VOLTEKKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"**

***

Gigantic Guyver placed his feet into the ground as a slight support as he reached onto his chest and opened his already charged Mega-Smasher cells. His shoulders ignited as well as he flared with intense power. The cells glowed even brighter until it finally exploded out toward its target.

***

X hovered into the air as his X-Buster began to absorb and gather energy. His head crystal began to flash wildly at the extreme use of energy. Using Xardion's copied energy, he began to summon it in his own version of the attack. 

"Cosmic...**SHOCKBEAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

***

The six energy attacks were unleashed together, forming an unreal wave of incredible power. The others quickly dived into the ground as the energy swarmed straight at Xardion who was still hurt from the previous attacks and unable to avoid the incoming power wave. The wave engulfed him completely and continued on, tearing over the landscape and finally shooting straight off into space where it dissipated. The group bent down as they had finally defeated their opponent.

"We...did it."

"That was tough. My circuits are fried from using that power."

"Now what? We defeated him, so...

**_Zhaarrkkkk_****_!!!_**

The group blinked in surprise as they looked within the smoke to see some light piercing through it. The dust instantly cleared away to see...

"Even after all of that, he's still not hurt?"

But his words fell short as a closer look revealed that Xardion was in fact hurt. His usual white glow had dimmed greatly and parts of his armor looked bent.  Also, his wings were stressed somewhat and feathers were slowly falling and fluttering around him. However, his eyes were still glowing and were beginning to intensify. As that happened, light suddenly shot out from his body, engulfing everyone and everything. The ten warriors were nearly blinded as Xardion suddenly leaped into the air, hands outstretched.

**_"F...I...N...A...L...ELEMENTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_****__**

A new flare of light energy emerged from out of his body and smashed down straight at the ten and causing the entire area to literally lift and crumble. The light exploded even more, causing sheer ripples of power to shoot all over the place. For some time, there was nothing but light. It then began to fade away, showing the landscape to be complete wasted. Boulders and dust were scattered all over the place.

"Ughhhhh!"

Goku pushed his way out from under one of the stones. He was no longer in his SSJ4 form and his body was battered and bruised. As he looked, the others began to emerge from the dirt, all in their previous states and badly injured. Even Tenchi's Lighthawk Wings had no defense against whatever that attack was as he was in his usual Jurian gear, albeit torn.

"Hey, look."

Everyone followed Cloud's call and looked in the air to see Xardion. He was still in the air for a moment and he started to fall. His white armor and wings faded away until he was in his normal state as well. It looked as if he would crash, but rather Xardion landed feet first and slightly bent to the ground. Slowly, Xardion roused himself and held himself in fighting stance. But even he knew that he was messed up from his attack. The others looked at him strangely as he seemed to want to continue fighting.

"Enough."

The voice came from above. Flying down from the sky, Crysta reappeared, vastly different than before. She was glowing in an intense blue-white light with her armor transformed and her wings spread. _Another Ultima._

"Crysta?" Xardion muttered.

Crysta turned to her mate, "Xardion. This has gone far enough." She waved her hand at the area, "Any more and this world will be completely destroyed."

Xardion was still staring ahead at the other warriors. "But...we can still fight."

Crysta sighed as she relinquished her angelic form and reverted back to her usual blue armor.

"Yes. Doesn't that say enough?"

Xardion looked at her briefly and then back at the others. He did this two more times before finally saying, "I see. You're right. I can't push myself any further like this. It isn't... needed anymore."

Xardion suddenly stumbled to the floor, but was caught by Crysta. "That's right. And they gave you the fight you wanted, right?"

"Yes...they did. This fight...is over." Crysta could tell that he was smiling beneath his armor and he finally slumped down. His armor retracted into his body, revealing his body again. Like them, his face was battered and scarred from the fighting. Crysta slowly reached for his right arm, which bore a gauntlet on it.

"Zentrex!"

The gauntlet shimmered and a flash of light emerged and shot into the sky. The energy began to form into a winged shaped and finally formed into an armored dragon. The creature roared as it landed on the ground beside them. It looked at the others with cold blue eyes before lowering its head to Crysta. Crysta lifted Xardion and placed him on the back of Zentrex.

"Take your master back."

The dragon complied as it carefully swooped into the air, holding its master on its back as it flew away toward the tower, which was a distance away.

"The battle is over."

"Huh?"

Crysta turned to them, her armor retracting as well. "Yes, warriors. This battle has served its purpose now."

"Was that what all off this was for?" Ryu said as he tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder. "Just to see us push our limits?"

Crysta smiled lightly, "Partly. But it was also for him to push past his."

"Huh?"

Crysta strode toward them, walking around the scattered debris, "Have you still not noticed the similarities between you all? You are all the bravest warriors of your worlds. Ryo. How much did you have fought in order to break through and realize the power of the Inferno? X, Goku, how many battles did it take for you to see the unlimited potential within yourself? Ryu, why do you journey to begin with?" 

She finally reached them and they stood around her (barely) as she continued, "All of you seek to push past what you have to reach a new level. And your reasons are the same as well. To protect those you love. Tenchi, your power first awoke when you went to rescue your friends from Kagato. Sho, you fight to protect Mizuki and Teishiro from Chronos. Cloud, you and your friends fought to protect the entire Planet. And Liu Kang, you have battle to protect your very realm from destruction."

The warriors began to look at each other as they began to understand her words.

"Xardion is no different. Like you, he has struggled with himself, battled major evils of great power all for the sake of protecting others as well as to awaken the warrior spirit within him as you all have."

Her gaze suddenly became piercing, "You also face incredible trials to test that courage. Many of you have fought through that already. Yet, more trials await you. And you all must continue to thrive and keep going."

She looked into the sky at the retreating dragon and its master, "Xardion was unsure of himself. In our world, he has already defeated our greatest threat. A dark Ultima called Chaos. Yet, Xardion feels that there are still more evils out there and he wasn't sure he could deal with them all. He wanted...assurance. He also wanted to see just how much it would take before he yielded."

"But he didn't yield." Ryo exclaimed.

Crysta nodded, "That is my point. He didn't. He refused to give up. Does that sound familiar?"

They looked at each other again, knowing that it was indeed familiar.

Strength...of a survivor." Blade muttered.

"That is correct. In this sense, he had to learn from you as much as you to him."

I see." Cloud nodded. "So all of this was some sort of trial he put himself and us through."

"That is correct. But in truth, I had a hand in this as well." she answered.

"What do you mean?" Jin asked.

Crysta lowered her eyes slightly, "I tried this myself, but my powers are not enough. And he is reluctant to fight me in such a level. Therefore you were needed. And in order to defeat him, you have all fought together, as a team. I felt that was what he needed to see. In order to remind him that he is not alone in this." Her eyes lowered more, nearly becoming teary, "He suffers for us, but he must realize that we can help him so that he wouldn't have to."

Tenchi stepped forward and gave a light smile, "You love him very much. What now, Lady Crysta?"

Crysta looked back up at them, "You will all return to your worlds, at the periods of time that you left. For some of you, your awakened powers will sleep again in order to awaken at its proper time. Also..."

"What is it?" Sho asked.

"You will have no memory of these events or each other."

Goku blinked, "What? None at all?"

Crysta gave a light shrug, "Well, in truth, you will remember. But it will be buried in your subconscious deeply, so it will not be something you can recall by yourself. And it may be a temporary, so I am unsure if they will resurface at all or not. But the lesson itself will remain with you, in your hearts."

"I think we can accept that." X nodded. He then looked at the others and smiled, "I'd rather it that then to not remember you guys at all."

The others nodded in agreement and looked back at Crysta. Beside her, a circle of light began to form.

"Well, the time has come. This portal will lead each of you to your realms." She smiled again, "I am grateful to have met you all. Have a good journey home, all of you." Silently, she jumped into the air and her blue wings opened wide as she soar through the air toward the tower.

"Perhaps...we may meet again."

The figure disappeared into the sky, leaving the ten of them alone.

Cloud raised his Buster sword and clipped it onto his back, "Well, this is it."

"I hope we will be able to meet each other again." X commented.

"Yeah. Me too." Tenchi agreed.

"Anything's possible." Sho added.

The ten walked toward the portal, ready to enter and return to their lives, with the possibility of forgetting all that they had experienced. The fighting, the battles and the bond of new friendships that had formed in this adventure.

"So...until we meet again." Ryu said finally.

They all entered the portal...


	26. Epiloge

Disclaimer: It's the final chapter. You should know by now.

Epilogue

"Daddy?"

Goku blinked and found himself back in the field by Mt. Poatzu with his son Goten.

"Huh? Oh, Goten."

"Are you alright?" the child chirped.

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Yeah. I guess I must have dazed off there a bit." He then put his hand down, "So you ready to head back home? I'm starving!"

Goten smiled, "Yeah, me too."

With that, the two of them flew off home.

_____________________

_'Huh?'_

Ryu blinked his eyes to find himself back near the waterfall where he was before he was taken. He gazed around at the scenery, taking it in while trying to clear his head.

_'I must have dozed off.'_ he mused. Looking around again, his eyes finally fell to the ground, where a few leaves lightly scattered away, reminding him of his earlier thoughts.

_'Perhaps I should leave now. There are more challenges awaiting __me__.__'_ he smiled. Grabbing his nearby duffel bag, he began to stride out of the woods.

_'I'm coming, warriors. Wait for me.'_

_____________________

"Hey Ryo, you okay?"

"Huh?" Ryo found himself right back in front of the mansion with his friends with him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Rowen gave a semi-suspicious look, "Are you sure?"

Ryo nodded, "Yeah. I must have dozed off there a bit."

"I guess Ryo isn't ready for college yet." Kento joked.

"Hey, that's not funny."

_____________________

_'Huh?'_

Liu Kang was once again within the Temple of Light. He was still in kneeling stance, right before Kitana had left.

_'What happened? How long have I been here? I...I must have lost focus.'_ he figured as he stood up. With his mind now set and focused, he left the room in order to prepare for the next threat and for the next kombat.

_____________________

_'Huh?'_

D-Boy was again standing on the beach just outside of the Space Knight HQ. He lightly turned his head around as his mind began to clear.

_'I dozed off? Hm, that's new.'_

It took him a moment to realize that one of his hands was clenched. Raising it up and opening it, he saw...

_'My crystal.__ It's back.'_

D-Boy simply stared at the emerald crystal for a moment before absorbing it into his body. He looked back out onto the sea.

_'Perhaps...this is a new beginning.'_

____________________

"Cloud?"

"Hm?" Cloud re-awoke to find himself back in the now destroyed Midgar. The rest of the Avalanche team was with him as well.

"Hey Spiky, what's the deal?" Barret barked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just dozed off." Cloud said simply.

Tifa gave him a worried look, "Are you sure?"

Cloud gave a nervous smile, "I'm fine. Don't worry." His smile faded as he looked back into the ruined city, "We have others to worry about."

"Okay."

With that, they continued into the damaged city...

_____________________

"Sho!"

Sho suddenly blinked into reality, but unfortunately, his bio-booster unit took over and spun around in a blade attack.

"Haahhh!"

But the vibro-blade was blocked by another vibro-blade; one from Guyver III.

"Calm down Fukamachi."

Sho shook his head slightly in order to clear his head fully. "Agito?" He retracted the blade and backed away, remembering his previous battle with the Zoaniods in the forest.

"Sorry about that."

The dark guyver retracted his blades as well, "What happened?"

`"I don't know." Sho answered. "My mind...must have wandered off."

A scowl formed underneath the bio-armor, "That's quite dangerous."

Sho looked down briefly and then raised his head up, "I guess we should head back now. The others are waiting for us."

"Fine." Agito answered simply.

_____________________

_'Hm?'___

Jin blinked as he was once again in his private dojo room in Brisbane, Australia. The punching bag swayed slightly before him.

_'I must have dozed off. I guess...I've been training hard enough.'_

Lowering his hood, he went out and reached for a towel to wipe the sweat away from his head, only to find none there. Shrugging it away, he stood outside on the roof, liking the winds cool him as he contemplated his mission.

_'One way or another, it must end.'_

_____________________

"Why you...!?"

"Huh?"

Tenchi blinked as he found himself standing just outside his house. Before him, Aieka and Ryok were still fighting each other, but they had stopped when they heard Tenchi.

"Huh? Tenchi?" they said in unison.

Tenchi scratched the back of his head, "Oh, it's nothing. I guess I was just daydreaming."

Ryoko gave a feral grin and teleported right next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, "Oh really? What about, hmm?"

Tenchi tried to pry out of the woman's grasp as Aieka stomped forward, "Miss Ryoko, remove yourself from Lord Tenchi right now!"

"Or else what?"

_Spark!_ "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!"

The two of them began fighting again. Unfortunately for Tenchi, he was right in the middle of it.

"No, wait, stop! Waaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

_____________________

_'Huh?'_

X was once again in the barren wasteland caused by the last battle with Gate and Sigma.

_'I dozed off? I much have been standing here for awhile.'_

His eyes wandered around, taking in the desolate scenery once again, _'I guess there's no point staying here. I better get back to HQ before the others start worrying about me.'_

As he began to compute his co-ordinates back to base, he gave a low sigh and just before he teleported away, he thought to himself.

_'Zero.__ I hope you're alright, my friend.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometime later…___

----

_City..._

As the citizens flee from the scene of a battle, X was knocked back against the wall. With the Z-Saber in hand, he struggled to stand as the gigantic Maverick began to stumble toward him.

"This guy is tough. I should have brought my armor." He looked down at the saber, the only thing left of his comrade Zero, "No. This will do plenty."

The Maverick continued to advance and X got ready for his attack. But from out of nowhere, a loud cry came out, catching the Maverick's attention.

"Flare Up Now!!!!"

A massive firewave shot out from the sky and engulfed the Maverick, burning in to a cinder and creating a massive explosion. As X covered his eyes, a single form dropped into view before him. A red form...

"Zero?"

As the light cleared away, X took a better look at his savior, "No wait. I...know you..."

X began to search his memory banks, trying to match the figure before him. Red armor, twin swords, fire...wait!

"Ryo!"

The Ronin Warrior turned to him and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, X."

-----

_Masaki Household_

Sasami lifted her head as she heard the door knock lightly outside.

"I wonder who that could be?"

Lowering the fire on her meal, Sasami walked to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a young man, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He looked down at Sasami and bowed slightly.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could rest here for a while. I'm looking for a friend, but I think I'm a little lost."

Sasami smiled and let him in, "Oh, yeah. Sure, come in."

The young man thanked the girl and entered. As she indicated for him to sit on the couch, he looked around at the various activities he saw. First, he saw two girls doing the laundry. But one of the girls was growling at the other while the other gave a clueless expression while holding up a pair of pink clothes. Another sight he saw was a pink-haired woman jumping out of what seemed to be a closet in order to grab some device that was jumping away. She snagged it and then disappeared back into the closet. And just outside, he saw two other girls apparently fighting each other with laser beams and floating logs. The young man scratched his head.

"You guys sure are busy around here."

Sasami nodded, "Tell me about it." Her cutesy smile returned, "So, who's your friend?"

"Well, his name is..."

"Sasami, who was that at the...?" a call came from above.

Coming out from the top of the stairs, Tenchi Masaki looked down at the guest just as he had finished his sentence.

"Tenchi."

Tenchi gazed at the guest strangely, "Do I...wait..." He began to wrack his brain a bit, "I do....know you...Cloud!"

Cloud stood up and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Tenchi."

--------

_Outside Chronos Lab...___

"Raaahhhhhh!!!"

The two guyvers jumped back to avoid the acid spray from one of the Enzyme Zoaniods that were attacking them. As the two warriors looked, more began to appear.

_'I don't know how I'm going to survive this.'_ Guyver I thought to himself, but nevertheless began opening his Mega Smasher weapon. But before he and Guyver III could fire it, a blade of light appeared and a strange lance weapon had speared right through the Zoaniod, killing it. Both Guyvers looked in the direction of the lance to see a figure flying right toward them.

"What? Another unit-G?" Guyver III exclaimed. "But how?"

Sho took a closer look, "Wait. That's not a guyver unit."

As he said that, the figure engulfed itself in a flame of light and shot downward, wiping out the Zoaniods left and right and finally shot upward, revealing itself. Beneath the armor, Sho smiled, remembering...

"That's...Tekkaman Blade!"

---------

_Temple__ of __Light___

A single figure entered into the temple and silently looked around. As he searched, he didn't see the man whom he was looking for. Turning to one of the monks he asked a question.

"I'm looking for an old friend. Liu Kang."

The young monk lowered his head sadly, "I'm sorry. But Master Kang is dead."

The man blinked in surprise, "What?"

The monk continued,  "He was killed two days ago by demon sorcerers. Master Lao has already left to avenge him."

The young stranger glared up, "Left for where?"

The monk gave him a skeptical look, but told him anyway, "There was word of another Mortal Kombat, but unlike any of the battles before. I believe he has gone there."

"Can you take me there?"

Now the monk was surprised, "What?"

"I wish to honor him as well...by entering the tournament myself."

"I may be able to assist you."

A voice boomed out and a crack of lightning struck out from the sky to the ground. In its place stood a man. _Or was he?_ He wore a large, circular hat and was outfitted in strange clothes. And his eyes seemed to change in random colors, each with a speck of lightning within them.

The young monk became terrified and bowed instantly, "Lord Raiden."

The stranger however, was unfazed by this as he looked at the thunder god who began to speak.

"You are not from this world, yet your soul is pure. I will help you in your request. The deadly alliance must be stopped." His gaze narrowed, "But are you truly ready for Mortal Kombat?"

The stranger nodded, "I am."

Raiden nodded in unison, "Very well. You must be prepared then, Kazama Jin."

-------

World martial arts tournament...

"Ladies and Gentleman. The World martial arts tournament is about to commence!"

The announce man waved his hand out toward the stands as the two fighters entered the ring.

"And in our first match, we have Goku, a former world champion and a great guy all around."

Goku waved and smiled as he entered the ring and the crowds cheered.

"And his opponent is new to the tournament, but can pack quite a punch. Ryu!"

The white-clothed warrior merely walked in and went to his end of the ring in order to face him. Goku grinned as the two faced each other and bowed.

"Alright fighters...."

Both of them took to their fighting stances and Ryu let a small smile cross his face.

"So...we finally meet again."

"Yep. I hope you're as strong as before."

The smile on Ryu's face increased, "This will be my greatest challenge."

"Begin!"

"Haaaaaaaa!!!!!"

----------

_Planet Gemeron..._

Xardion stood in the balcony of his crystal tower. His silvery hair and bluish wing flapped lightly against the wind. His face was one of contentment.

'Thank you all. Thank you for showing me your strength and helping me reassure my own. Now I know I can still go on and fight for the good of all.'

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Xardion turned to Crysta, who was coming up beside him, "Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just daydreaming."

Crysta smiled and stood in front of him, facing outward. She closed her eyes as she leant her back into him.

"Oh. What about?"

Xardion simply closed his eyes and wrapped his arms and wings around her in a warm embrace.

"Nothing that can't wait, my angel. Nothing that can't wait."


	27. Thanks

I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this fanfic. They are…

Joseph Rosario (jarlil33@yahoo.com), mjeb, WildfireDreams, Dark_Fox, no name, abby, DA2003, Zindakku Hirokai, DARK Z 14, Edgar (hybernator@juno.com), kikoken, Spyke X

Ultimate special thanks goes to…

Cyblade Silver and Teknoman Dark

I also want to thank those who read, but didn't review. It's okay, really (though a review would have been nice.

Arigato and sayonara, for now…


End file.
